Be Careful What You Wish For 2
by movielover01
Summary: Sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For. Everything was finally going right for me and my brother Al. We were living in the palace, Al had the girls of his dreams as his wife, and I had the family I dreamed of for years. But now I'm stuck covering for Al and looking out for Jafar. Great. Just great. Eventual GenieXOC and obvious AladdinxJasmine.
1. The Wedding and Filler Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; musical, movies, TV series, or original tale. I only own Sid or any other character I create for this story.**

The wedding took place the very next day. I wore my Ali outfit that had managed not to get ruined in all that happened the previous day and I was Jasmines maid of honor. The wedding was beautiful. Jasmine wore a dress that matched Al's perfectly and her hair had been let down so her crown was more noticeable perched on her head. Everything had been a shade of white, the servants danced and sang merrily, I smiled and almost cried when Jasmine and Al said their vows and kissed then I clapped wildly with a grin. The feast and festival lasted all day. It seemed that all the citizens of Agrabah had turned up for the wedding and the spirits were high and laughter echoed off the palace walls. People danced, sang, ate, and drank to their hearts desire.

A million people asked for a dance, and not just men children to, and I agreed and danced with each one. I did group dances and I danced with Al and Jasmine even the sultan and I did one dance together. When the wedding ended the palace was eerily empty and deathly silent. Jasmine and Al had retreated to the far room of the palace to have their honeymoon and I sure as hell wasn't going to be disturbing them. Didn't want those images burned into my brain. So I was left alone to amuse myself and I learned in the first few weeks that the palace was incredibly boring.

I had always been a little harsh on Jasmine. She lived in a freaking palace, was a princess, had everyone waiting on her hand and foot, and that wasn't enough for her? But I realized that the palace was amazingly empty when no festivities were taking place. There was nothing really do to in the palace either. If my interests were architecture and clothing and jewels than I would be perfectly content. But they weren't so I was completely bored. The dress makers completely smothered me. They made me stand completely still for hours making me gown after needless gown then a bunch of needless clothing to boot.

They offered me tons of jewelry that I didn't need and most of the time I would say no thank you and they would leave. The sultan had given me my own room and I quickly took to sleeping on the soft bed and watching Agrabah from my balcony. You'd think I could at least sneak in a conversation with a servant or the sultan but the sultan was busy arranging the new situation with Al and I and the servants seemed to always be in the room I wasn't in.

I explored for a while, scoping out my new home. On my exploration I found the palace library. I spent a lot of time in there. It was quiet and peaceful and the chairs were comfy. The books were a bit of a letdown since a good sixty percent of the books were on Agrabah rules, regulations, and history. I cared not for that. But after a little bit of searching I found some books on old Agrabah legends and I enjoyed those books very much. They weren't even really books just labeled scrolls of parchment. But in the first month of spending my days in library I read through every fable and was again left with nothing to do.

Every day was long and boring and I almost just stayed in bed and slept. I wanted to go back out on the streets and roam but the sultan forbid it for the time being. He wanted to see that everything was settled before we went off exploring.

Al and Jasmine finally emerged from their room after a month and a half. Al looked more content and happy then I had ever seen him. When he saw me he ran over to me and picked me up into his arms and gave me the biggest hug and I hugged him back. So for the next four months Jasmine Al and I kept each other company. It was still scarce since they were newlyweds and still had the passion drive set on overdrive but we talked and saw each other at least once a day. Jasmine and I would speak about our lives and interest and I found she was more like Natasha than I ever though she was. Just like Al was really like Belle.

Al and I continued to meet up and talk though we couldn't banter while hopping across roofs anymore. We spoke about our new hopes and dreams and Al confided in me about his nervousness about the family life. Whether or not he could handle being sultan then a father. I had patted his shoulder and said, "It's not going to be easy. You're going to need to brush up and how to run a kingdom if you don't want the kingdom to fall apart. But the sultan is still sultan and will be for a while so I doubt you have to worry about it right now. You'll be a great father to I just know it. But don't worry about it too much. You've got your whole life to think about these things."

Al seemed to appreciate the words and he didn't bring it up again. At least, I hoped they would wait to have children. Hopefully Disney would help be a birth control for the time being while all this other stuff was going on around us. At two months the sultan deemed it alright for Al and me to return to the streets to explore. So Al and I returned to our hovel for old times' sake just to remind ourselves that this was indeed not a dream and we hopped the roofs back to the palace.

During these four months a gang of robbers had been stealing from settlements and travelers across the desert. After the palace guards failed to catch them but brought back the identity of the thieves. Al and I volunteered to go after Abis mal and his ruthless gang. The sultan had objected to this. Not in outrage more of concern saying that, "It is not the place for a lady to go galloping after thieves."

But I argued that I had been living on my own in Agrabah since I was twelve and that had been the White Phantom, to which he looked shocked, and I pleaded for his approval to make up for all the thievery Al and I had committed. The Sultan was more than understanding, seeing as we had no money living on the street, and hesitantly agreed. We trailed down Abis Mal and his goons for days. Every time we thought we had a lead on their hide out or whereabouts it led us to another dead end. I knew exactly where Abis Mal was hiding but…I didn't know how to get to his cliff hang out. Its one thing watching it on a TV screen it's another trying to locate it through miles of sand.

Every single dead end was a major let down. Once we found Abis Mal's lair then the second movie would start and Genie would come back. I was really missing the big blue guy. One, because I had nothing to do in the palace. Two, because the guy was the first guy I could talk to in the style and slang of my time and not be treated like a freak. Plus, his style of comedy was very much pop culture which also touched a chord with me and I kept counting down the days when he and Carpet would come back and I could laugh at their jokes again.

The night before the second movie started Al and I were sitting in the palace garden walking through the menagerie talking and laughing when a guard stormed up to us. He informed us that a lead on Abis Mal's location had been found and Al and I leaped for the royal horses and we went chasing over the desert. We followed the directions of the lead and sure enough we found a gang riding a few yards up ahead of us.

'Finally,' I thought, "Now the fun can begin again."


	2. Abis Mal and Iago

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the musical, the movies, the TV series, or the original tale. I only own Sid and any other characters I make for this story. **

We followed the gang of thieves through the desert. Trailing just close enough that our horse's hoof beats didn't echo the hoof beats of the gangs horses up ahead of us. We followed them up to a canyon standing in the middle of nowhere through a large crack in the stone and we followed them through the precarious cliff trail up to wooden doors that were easily the same size as the palace doors that sat beneath a statue of a pig with horns sprouting in its eyes. We quickly hopped from our horses tying the reins to a stone rock loosely then quickly squeezed into the doors before they closed.

The room was dank and dark but shadows were cast against the crumbling stone structures and statues by fire pits set up around the place. It must have been an old palace long since abandoned. Al and I crouched behind a statue and watched the thieves as they piled their night's winnings in the middle of the room. The gold and priceless jewels glinted in the flickering light of the fires. I nudged Al and motioned my head towards the thieves and he nodded agreeing with me before turning his head back on the scene.

I crawled silently over to the thieves and with the upmost stealth and ninja skills I swiped a golden cup and a golden necklace with sapphires encrusted into the beads.

"This night has been quite rewarding."

The thief beside the man I had stolen from laughed greedily, "We have never stolen so much! We have gathered much loot tonight! No thanks to our leader."

I crouched in the tiny little crevice I had found in the statue behind the men and turned to see their leader Abis Mal. The man was even more dimwitted and pitying in person. He was a stout fat and balding man. Obviously had little to no brains in his small head and at that moment been trying to pull something out of a large golden vase as big as he was. He fell backwards into a stone wall and the golden vase shattered on the floor. His gang glared at him and he replied, "Well, it only looked expensive."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the man's stupidity and watched Abis Mal waddle over to a chest and lift the lid staring greedily at all the golden treasure inside. I slowly crept out of the crevice and behind the sculptures hopping between the open spaces silently before peering out a small circle of space to see what was happening.

"Is this a haul or what? My surly band of desert skunks?"

Abis Mal picked a beautiful jeweled flower pin from the chest and hooked it on the very swollen band at his waist. His goons all growled hatefully at him.

"How is it that you get the jeweled flower Abis Mal?"

I could see where these guys were coming from. Their leader had no leaderships skills or even common sense so…why was he their leader again? Obviously he has no means of defending himself he's half their side and can barely walk he's so fat. He's annoying so it's not like he's a bumbling nice guy and that's why they keep him around. He was literally dead weight. How did this guy get power? He's like Jar Jar Binks who in their right mind would give power to a guy like this? Anyway, Abis glanced around than gave a sleazy smile exposing his yellow rotting teeth that made my stomach churn.

"Why, this is my bonus for being your beloved leader. This and that and that are my entire beloved leader bonus!"

His henchmen stepped forward, "and what is our reward?"

Abis Mal gave a bored look and tossed a tiny sack of money between the thugs.

"Here you go. Good work boys, very successful raid."

I shook my head almost chuckling at the poor saps and snuck forward toward the wooden chest of gold. I reached into the pockets I had sown into my pants and pulled out a sturdy bit of thickly woven thread. It was gray and I made a lasso and gave a good aim and shot it over the chest and stopped to see if the goons had seen, they didn't so I pulled it tight and gently pulled the chest towards me.

"Huh! The Chest! It moves!"

"What?"

"Ghosts!"

"What is making it move?"

A thief that I hadn't noticed before yanked the chest up and I tumbled from my hiding place. I quickly stood up and waved with a smile.

"Uh…hi."

"Stupid girl," Abis Mal shouted shaking his fist.

"I know you are but what am I," I asked with a laugh and I hopped over to him.

Al had come out of his hiding spot and hopped on the heads of the goons to land at my side. We draped arms over each other's shoulders and looked down at Abis Mal.

"Who are you?"

"Friends call me Al. You can call me Aladdin."

"Buddies call me Syd but you know me as the White Phantom."

Abis Mal's eyes widened and the lair broke out in murmurs of surprise. I almost laughed. Abis Mal shook his pudgy fists and his face screwed up into an ugly scowl and turned a beet red, "HURT THEM!"

Abis Mal sounded like a three year old having a tantrum. The goons all came for Al and me at once. We flattened against each other's back and watched come for us. They leaped for us at the same moment kicking up a cloud of dirt and when it cleared they saw that we had already escaped and were making our escape. Al and I had split. I went to go look for a way to get Al when he fell from the chandelier rope while he gathered up the gold. I quickly jumped up and up higher into the sculptures onto the outer rims on the roof of the ceiling and I found a rope. Thick enough to hold us and the treasure and its position and length made it perfect to circle to turns then swing us through the doors.

So I planted my feet firmly onto the stone waiting for Al to fall. When he flew into the air by the rope and the chandelier fell I jumped and just in time swooped in and caught Al before he could be chic bobbed.

"She is. She is the White Phantom," Abis Mal shouted shaking the nearest thug next to him.

"Nice catch sis," Al grinned grabbing the rope so I wouldn't have to hold him anymore.

"I got you, bro."

I grabbed a bag of gold so Al had one spare hand. Then I kicked forward as hard as I could to gain momentum then leaned to the right so we could swing to grab that other bag of gold. The rope coiled around the large stone pole that stood in the center of Abis Mal's hiding place and it shortened just a bit.

"Al, fall!"

I wrapped my ankle around in the rope then fell on my belly as Al fell back and I grabbed his ankles. In trapeze form Al reached for the bag of gold and snatched it and we flew off. Our momentum was starting to fall with the new amount of weight so I swung Al up to grab the rope and it gave us just enough energy to swing for the door. But Abis Mal managed to have grabbed my ankle while we were near the ground and he was growling at me. I shook my ankle but the little bugger was persistent and refused to let go. Noticing the jeweled flower I leaned down and plucked the flower from his band with a grin.

"Thank you," then I tucked it into my hair.

"That's mine!"

Then he let go to grab it. He was actually dumb enough to let go. I belt out laughing and put an L on my forehead.

"Loser!"

We were losing our momentum fast and the door was beginning to close.

"Al! Get ready to jump!"

"Right!"

Just as the door was about to close on us the rope was close enough for us to jump for it and we just barely slipped through the crack and made it out. Laughing we climbed onto our horses carrying our loot and sent them into a full gallop. I didn't trust that Abis Mal and his goons wouldn't go after us.

"Next stop Agrabah," Al shouted and we galloped off.

I had learned in the four months in the palace that the sultan had actually tamed wild stallions in his youth. In memory of this he still bred stallions for riding. They were the royal horses and only his most trusted of guards were allowed to ride the beasts. They were powerful and twice as fast as any racing horse back home. They made the two hour ride back to Agrabah thirty minutes. Not too bad. Plus, they were well trained and some were really rather sweet. The sultan had taken the time when he had it to teach me to ride them and I found that I really liked the sultan. He was kind and had a good heart. He let me choose a horse to keep and I chose a black horse with three white socks and a white spot around his left eye.

I was riding him now and the adrenaline from our find and our ride filled my body. There was nothing more exhilarating and scary than riding a horse. To feel the muscles of the beast flexing below you is so frightening knowing that at any time he could throw you and trample you. But, to move with the horse as you rode together, there was nothing that could compare to that. I'd have to see if Carpet going at full speed was more of a rush when she got back. Until then, this was pretty dang intense. I stared out onto the dunes and my heart sank a little. Out there somewhere, Jafar was getting free. I didn't know how since Iago wasn't sucked into the lamp with Jafar and he had no means of digging himself out but he was.

Sometimes, I wished I didn't know what was going to happen. It only seemed to fill me with dread because I knew something could go wrong if I did anything wrong. Then I would hurt myself or the people I cared about and that was worse than messing up time and space. But for now, I tried to focus on the present and not what was going to come. It was the early hours of the morning when we had followed Abis Mal and the sun had raised fully into the sky when we had returned to Agrabah. At the open gates to the city Al jumped off of his horse and I gave him the loot but not before tucking, an item that caught my eyes into my pocket, and gave him the jeweled flower.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm going to go put the horses away. Be back soon though, alright?"

"Alright."

I took the reins of the other horse and we slowly galloped through the city to the palace. I had found this awesome street with al a few weeks earlier that we had somehow managed to glance over during our street rat years that took you to the palace in minutes from anywhere in the city. In about twenty minutes I was walking into the palace gates the guards staring at me with spite I just turned my nose up at them and laughed. I jumped off of my horse, that I had named Spirit from the DreamWorks movie I had watched as a really little kid, and led the horses slowly towards the menagerie. The menagerie was a huge barn stable where tons of animals were all kept. It was indeed exotic but the more beautiful animals like the peacocks and flamingos stayed in the garden just outside the barn. Most of the animals were actually the wild stallions that the sultan bred, but there was a bear, a tiger, two lions, lemurs, and a sloth in there as well. Plus, the usual farm animals; pigs and then some camels. Though, the camels were used for travel not food.

I led the two horses to their stables filled their troughs with hay and oats then changed their water. I patted spirit on the nose and reached over to a barrel of apples I kept near his stable, but out of his reach, and fed it to him. Then I gave Al's horse an apple gave Spirit one last pat on the nose then left. Spirit was really a kind horse but the problem with him was he hated loud noises and was frightened very easily. I learned that the hard way when I yelled and he bucked me. The sultan had laughed and helped me up and gave me an encouraging word and I tried again. So I left the stable closing and locking the door behind me and walked through the menagerie garden into the side entrance of the palace.

Stopping for a quick second to jog my memory of where Jasmine and Al's room was located from this part of the palace, I remembered and quickly jogged up to their room. Ten flights of stairs later I was knocking on the bright blue doors to Jasmine's and Al's private rooms.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Jasmine through open the doors and pulled me inside. A little flustered I brushed myself off and looked over at a grinning Jasmine. She quickly ran over and gave me another hug that I return though a bit confusedly.

"What's got you so happy?"

"It's a surprise. Where's Aladdin?"

Seeing Jasmine's distress I laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry he'll be here in a second."

Right on Al opened to doors and came into the room.

"There you are! Where were you? I missed you."

"Oh you know, around," I replied with a shrug.

"We had to pick a few things up. This is for you," Al said with a charming smile then held out the jeweled flower to Jasmine.

"Oh, Aladdin! It's lovely," Jasmine said taking the jeweled flower and holding to her eyes to admire it closer than smiling at Al with a fond and flattered smile.

Jasmine jumped into Al's arms wrapping her arms around Al's neck and kissed him, "It must have cost a fortune!"

Jasmine rushed into her room for her vanity mirror and set the flower into a vase with a white lily.

"Oh no, it was a steal," Al said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and grimaced in pain and held my arm.

"Oh, oh! Uh! Oh, it hurts! Ah! I think you broke my funny bone!"

Al's face fell and he shoved me roughly, "Shut up!"

I stumbled back laughing and giggling, "Sorry. But it was a bad joke."

Al stomped into his shared room and I followed. His earlier annoyance melted when he stood next to his wife looking at her as she looked over herself in her mirror.

"Father wants you and Sid to join us for dinner tonight. He's going to make a royal announcement."

"He wants me there," Al asked laying his hands on Jasmine's shoulders the mirror reflecting his worried face back at him.

"He wants both of you," Jasmine said looking at me in the mirror, "It is about both of you."

"Are we in trouble," Al asked worriedly.

I stood up and waved my arms in the air, "It _WASN'T _my fault. Raoul was bothering me and getting me riled up and I accidently backed up into a vase. It only got a little chip in it! I didn't think that the sultan would notice!"

Jasmine giggled at me and Al raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, he doesn't want to see you about that. I doubt he knows."

"Oh…never mind then. Forget I said it. Then why is the sultan calling us?"

"Let's just say…" Jasmine said leaning down to smell the lily, "This is a dinner you don't want to miss."

You know that feeling when you're watching two people truly in love and even though you're putting in conversation in reality they are only talking to each other and are lost in a world of love between them? Yeah that was happening. I was stuck on the sidelines watching with a mix of awe of how cute it was and slightly disturbed and uncomfortable with being in the same room with them.

"Jasmine," Al asked firmly, 'What's going on?"

"I promised Father I wouldn't spoil his surprise," Jasmine said pressing her forehead against Aladdin's and draping her arms around his neck.

"You've made quite an impression you know," Jasmine said trailing her fingers on Al's bare chest.

I sighed and leaned up against the doorway deciding just to enjoy the silly love between my brother. Love was love after all. If it made him happy who am I to make fun of it?

"So…me and Sid aren't in trouble?"

"Of course not. Aladdin you and your sister defeated Jafar, saved Agrabah, and rescued a princess. Aladdin you are a hero."

"Yeah, I guess I am…That's me! Ready for anything!"

I chuckled and scoffed from the doorway, "Yeah Al, were fearless heroes. Now all we need is capes with our names on the back. They would be white and mine would have blue letters and yours would have purple. And when people see us they'd go, "Da-da-da! Da-da! Da! It's Aladdin!"

I yelled as I pointed to the sky as if I saw a super hero. Aladdin scowled and I laughed.

"Al, I'm just kidding. Jasmine's right. You are a hero, in every sense of the word."

Al smirked, "We're heroes."

"Aw," I said laying a hand on my heart.

Jasmine giggled, "But you might want to change before dinner, though."

"Okay. Al, I'll be right back. Meet you at the front doors."

"Kay."

I ran off to my room which luckily wasn't too far from Al's and Jasmines room. Just a level above theirs. I busted in and shut the doors behind me and went over to my wardrobe. I swung the cherry woods doors open and looked over the tons of clothing. After going through cloth after cloth I decided on an outfit. I put my hair up into a hair pony tail I put on the crown and earrings that Genie had made for me as well as the gold bracelets and arm bands. Then put on a necklace that the royal dress makers gave me and slipped on a deep blue top with a strap over one shoulder and a lining of golden flowers. Then in a mood I slipped on the matching deep blue dress skirt that had golden flowers on it with golden flowers lining the bottom. I usually didn't wear dresses but I was in a mood to wear something different.

I looked myself over in the mirror. The four months of eating well had already filled out my figure to a healthy level. My hips no longer jutted out and my curves were softer and my muscles now looked normal on me. My cheeks bones though still easily seen didn't jut out anymore. I finally looked like I had back in my world. Smiling approvingly at my reflection I slipped on some blue pointy shoes with gold lining on the soles and ran down the steps to the front door of the palace.

Al was waiting for me wearing his Prince Ali garb. Al seeing me opened the door and we strolled out and down the palace steps.

"Well, my dear Sid. Shall we go and see what the common folk are doing today," Al asked with a swing of his fist.

"Oh, nothing would make me happier. Peasants! Make way!"

I shouted in the most over the top royal sissy voice I could. Al laughed and I chuckled and we hopped down the palace steps and out of the main gates and shut them behind us.

"We have time for a quick stroll before our audience with the sultan," Al said with a smile.

I glanced up and saw a shade of red move up above on the arch of the gate. Iago. I was not looking forward to this but I put my best face on for it anyway. Al and I walked on for a few blocks waving at the vendors in a kind way until I heard the worst acting ever.

"Aladdin."

Iago flew up to us covered in dirt touching the ground in a weak attempt at flight and coughing.

"What are you doing here, you overgrown chicken," I asked coldly with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Finally got free of Jafar. Where are you? Getting dark. Hold me."

Both me and Al tried to grab him roughly and got a few feather for our trouble.

"Yow! I meant gentle like!"

"You aren't fooling anybody," I growled and jumped up trying to grab the little liar.

"No! I'm serious! Jafar had me under his power! He mesmerized me with his snake staff! Just like the sultan!"

"Yeah right you little coward! Come here!"

"You traitor you!"

Al and I went jumping and running down the street chasing after him until we bumped into someone so hard we hit the ground. My stomach clenched when we looked up into the ugly faces of Abis Mal and his goons.

"You two…Look familiar."

Yep…earlier intimidation gone.

"It's Aladdin and the White Phantom."

"Where? It is?! I knew that."

"Sure you did," I muttered but it came out to loud and Abis Mal heard it. He clenched his pudgy fist and clenched his teeth.

"Hurt them! Hurt him, his phantom, and his bird to!"

They jumped for us and we jumped out of the way. Some goons went for Al and Al threw them of by knocking a stack of barrels over onto them. Then used a barrel to block the sword of another goon that ran towards him. A few tried to catch me but I grabbed I bronze kettle sitting on the counter next to me and bashed them in the head knocking them out. I put a few gold coins on the vendors counter for the kettle since it had a huge dent in it now. Al threw the barrel and I ducked to avoid it and it smashed into a goon behind us and a dizzy Iago was sitting in front of the goon.

"Treacherous Parrot."

"Look, I'm not with them."

Iago flew from him screaming so loud it made my ears ring. Aladdin pulled a thick wooden pole out of the closest vendor's canopy and blocked the incoming goon's sword then knocked him over. I giggled then scowled as Iago panting landed on the vendor desk next to me.

"Listen, phantom, you got to help me here! They're after me!"

I shoved the bird off of me and looked up just in time to see Abis Mal holding a fish ready to smack us and I dodged. Iago went down with Abis Mal and I ran over to help Al whose trusty stick had been cut in two. I snuck to his side but I immediately regretted it seeing how many goons we were up against.

"You won't get out of this one!"

The goons forced us on our knees while another took out his sword.

"Oh come on! How many times am I gonna have to wonder if this is the time I get my head chopped off," I wailed annoyed.

This wasn't the time. I scream distracted all of us and Abis Mal screaming went flying through the air and hit his goons, knocking them into a cart willed with eggs.

"Whoa."

"I know right, I think there was smoke coming off of him."

"There's more where that came from!"

Al and I looked at each other than over to Abis Mal. The vendor was crying over his eggs and Abis Mal was telling him to go away.

"Guards! Guards!"

The lead guard, who I knew as Raoul now, came running with three other guards.

"What it the trouble here."

"It is that thief Abis Mal!"

One of the goons thought quickly and sent the donkey pulling the vendor's cart off in a full gallop. Abis Mal of course fell out and was stumbling behind the cart holding on for dear life. The guards and the vendor made chase after them and Al and I watched as they turned a corner and disappeared. Iago flew down and landed next to us and shouted, "Jerks."

Al wrung his hands together, "Uh…thanks for your help. You saved us."

"I did," Iago said scratching his head, "Right. Of course! I saved you! It's my nature. I'm always rescuing things! Cats, babies, guys like you, always rescuing."

While Iago went on ranting I slipped Aladdin's turban over him and tied the top shut with my fist. Then I grabbed the nearest thing to me which happened to be a stick of salami and aimed to hit him.

"Hey! Is this any way to treat your rescuer! I saved your life! You owe me pal!"

"Sid wait," Al yelled just as I was about to bring the salami down on Iago's head.

"He's right. We do owe him."

"Al saved us or not, he was probably only doing it to get even with the goons. Not to save us. He'd do and say anything to get back in the palace. Isn't that right Iago," I said with a sour face that made Iago cringe.

"You know, you're a lot prettier when you're being nice."

"You're not on my nice list. So get used to this face."

"That may be true, but he still saved us Sid."

I huffed but dropped Iago out of Al's turban and handed the turban back to him.

"So, I'll see that the sultan gives him a fair hearing."

I grabbed Iago by the neck before he could object and we made the short trek back to the palace then locked Iago into an empty bird cage in the palace garden. Not the menagerie the garden with the fountain in it. Choking and gasping for breath Iago screamed, "WHAT! THE SULTAN!"

Iago flew into the cage in got his beak stuck in the bars.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him. Soften him up a little," Al said locking the cage door then tossing the key to me and I tucked it into my shoe.

"Are you kidding he hates me," Iago mumbled pulling himself from the cage only to have his backside be stuck in between the bars.

"That's your own fault bird brain. As it stands you are so lucky. I would have sold you at a pet store by now if it was up to me," I said with a dangerous low voice. Iago gulped and I chuckled.

I wouldn't do that. Iago was essential to the story, even if he was annoying, and I liked him at times. He could be funny when he wasn't being an egotistical cowardly jerk.

"What about the princess," Iago shouted desperately at Al who was starting to leave.

"No problem. I just have to make sure that Jasmine doesn't see you until I've gotten her…prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

I stepped over Iago's cage and Aladdin rushed up to jasmine.

"Uh…prepared for the news that Sid lost the new necklace you gave her."

I shook my head and Al put a finger to his lips asking me to be quiet.

"She didn't lose it; she's wearing it right now."

"Huh?"

"Sorry Al," I said faking sheepishness, "I found it on our way back. The latch must have loosened."

"Well, no problem then," Al said wrapping his arms around jasmine and I, "Off to dinner. I can't wait for that surprise."

Jasmine stopped and so did I.

"Is something wrong," Jasmine asked looking between me and Al.

I was a terrible liar but at least I knew how to play it off calmly and not nervously like Al did.

I shook my head with a smile but Al went, "Wrong? No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"You aren't…hiding anything from me are you? Anymore…secrets?"

"What? Secrets," Al said coughing out his nervousness, "Of course not! I almost lost you once that way! I'll never make that mistake again."

Al and Jasmine leaned into kiss when the ground started to shake and the water in the fountain started to bubble. I grinned so big you could have seen all my teeth. He was back! Finally!


	3. Genie's Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; musical, movie, TV series, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters that I create for this story.**

The water in the fountain bubbled and swirled into the air in a spiral and Jasmine held Aladdin closer in fright. I was grinning so hard the sides of my face hurt. A puff of smoke and red sparks and Genie appeared riding the wave on a surfboard with a bunch of suitcases behind him. Carpet was sitting on his shoulders smiling and waving. Genie hopped off of the surfboard like a diving board and the two went flying until they landed in front of us. I looked over Genie first with a grin. He was wearing a floppy ear hat that Bofur from The Hobbit wore, a hula skirt over a pair of shorts that fell a few inches above his knees, a Hawaiian lea, a pair of green sunglasses, and a camera and pair of bagpipes were hanging over his neck. Carpet was wearing a pair of pink sunglasses, had a sunhat on, and had a bumper sticker on the front of her that said, 'How am I flying? Call 999-555-Carpet.

"He's big he's blue he's-

Before he could finish I ran up and jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug and reached over and pulled Carpet in for the hug to.

"Genie! I'm so glad you're back! I misse-

"Ooh! Eeh! Watch the sunburn!"

I stood back with a concerned look my hands out in front of me. Genie's blue skin was now red and glistening like a really bad sunburn and he was shrunk back as if he was in pain.

"Ha. Kidding."

I chuckled up at Genie and followed him with my eyes as he poofed up behind Al and Jasmine.

"Did you miss me? Be honest. Take care of these my good man," He said handing Al his bags only to have Al topple over with the weight.

"Careful their heavy. Hang on, I got souvenirs for everybody!"

Genie stuck a Sombrero on Al's head, gave Jasmine a wooden bear sitting in a bowl with a toucan on its head, and he stuck a baseball cap on my head gave me a flag and a hotdog that still had steam coming off from it. Then he reached into a bag at his waist and with a wiggle of his eyebrows held out something else. I stared in wonder at the necklace in Genie's palm. The chain was black cord and clasped tied onto a metal center attached to the black cord was a shark tooth.

"Genie…is this real?"

I took the necklace and held it up to my eye then looked to Genie with an awed grin. Genie shrugged then grimaced.

"Yeah. Got it on a scuba diving trip in the Caribbean's! But I had to get the tooth myself."

Genie showed his arm that had a giant band aid on it and I grimaced. Then I looked at the necklace and grinned.

"Genie it's awesome! I'll never take it off. I'll let it hang right next to Al's necklace. Then I have my two favorite people next to my heart at all times."

I puffed out my lips and nodded as Genie awed next to me. I almost forget to say that I have my necklace on because I never ever take it off. Even when I sleep. I took off the elegant royal one and replaced it with the shark tooth necklace.

"Genie? Do you mind…?"

Genie snapped his fingers and the gold necklace was gone. I gave Genie a one arm hug and lifted the tooth and ran my fingers over it.

"Thank you Genie. I love it."

Then I took a bite out of my hot dog that had still been in my hand. I looked over at Carpet chewing then gave a half smile keeping my food in my mouth at what I saw. Swallowing I laughed, "Nice dashboard ornament Carpet."

Carpet grinned and shook her head making the hula dancer on her rope hair shake like she was dancing.

"Wait," Al said taking off the Sombrero, "You saw the whole world already?"

Jasmine set her bear down next to the sombrero and I put my flag with the other stuff but kept the cap on my head. I continued to eat my hotdog and watched Genie as he turned into little figurines that sang it's a small world and I grimaced. I hate that song. It's too catchy. Then he poofed back and said, "But Agrabah's got something that no other place in the world has."

Finished my hotdog I ran my hands over my dress. "What's that Genie?"

Genie turned into a firework and lit the fuse. "YOU GUYS!"

He ran along the wall then flew underneath Al, Jasmine, and I and we rode Genie as he carried us higher and higher into the air. I was at the front, Al was behind me, and Jasmine was at the very back. My hair was flying wildly behind me and I hoped I wasn't slapping Al in the eyes with my hair. The song was awesome. Not just because he described all the places he went but because he poofed us there for a few moments letting us see them. It was awesome!

_I parachuted down__ i__nto the Taj Mahal.__I rollerbladed__ al__ong the great Great Wall!__  
__I even made the famous__ l__eaning Tower fall.__But who was with me through it all?_

Genie turned into a parachute which we used to fall into a firework outline of the Taj Mahal. Then we fell into a buggy that Genie was pedaling across the Great Wall of China, which was uncomfortable since I was practically in Al's lap. Then he pedaled into Italy and dropped us in front of the leaning tower of Pisa where it looked like it was about to fall on us but a giant Genie leaned on it stopping it. I wondered how Genie managed to make the leaning tower fall. Or if he really did make it fall! That would be really awkward. Standing in the ruins of a monument that you destroyed. I made a note to ask him later._  
_

_Nobody!__The Moscow Circus__ h__ired me to fly trapeze.__ O__n Mount Olympus, r__an a race with Hercules.__  
__It's easy when you're chased by killer bees! __W__ho said "gesundheit" when I sneezed? *ACHOO*__  
__so now I'm home,__h__ome again with you.__ Y__ou chase the clouds away__ w__henever I am blue._

"_You're always blue," _Al said with a shrugging smile.

_And though the pyramids __I highly recommend. __There is nothing in the world__ q__uite like a friend!__  
__Slept like a babe in Bombay__ o__n a bed of nails. __Moroccans love my daring Dance of Seven Veils__  
__I single-handedly__, I__ even saved the whales! __No one was there to hear my tales!_

I was transported into a really dank and mildew smelling place in front of a coffin wearing an outfit of a Egyptian archeologist. I stepped forward to the coffin in front of me and before I reached out to pull away the lid the face of Genie carved into the coffin sang then a mummy Genie came out looking all green and mummified and stuff. In a poof he and I were outside the great pyramid where the sitting statues are and looked up at Al and Jasmine who had their faces stickered onto the statues faces. Then we poofed in front of Genie sitting on a bed of nails with snakes around him, copying his head movements. Then he shrunk down and turned into a woman and did a little dance. First time I ever saw him transform into a woman. I wasn't sure if I liked it. It was funny but sort of…disturbing. I brushed it off though, it was just a joke. Then he turned into an old sea captain in a pair of yellow swampers and a yellow raincoat and threw a goldfish that turned into a whale into the ocean. _  
_

_In Acapulco, j__oined a Mariachi band. __I rode the ragin' rapids__ d__own the Rio Grande. __Flew in an air balloon, __b__ut when I tried to land__, n__obody laughed__ o__r lent a hand.__ W__ithout you the Amazon is__ j__ust a trickle. __Without you the Sahara's__ n__ot so hot. __Without you Niagara Falls__ is__ just a leaky faucet. __The Huey II__ i__s just some yacht._

Genie turned Jasmine into a dancer with Mexican clothes and Al and I into trumpet playing Mariachi. Then Genie turned into a man riding a raft down a river into Al's trumpet. Then we all transported into a hot air balloon and the basket collapsed underneath us and we fell. Genie caught us in a net as a tropical rainforest explorer. Then the net stretched out into an ice covered Desert where Genie was an Eskimo swinging a fish around. Then a drop of water fell on my nose and I looked up to see Genie as a gigantic faucet. Then Genie turned into a British guy with a monocle and smashed a bottle on the side of a boat that took off with us on it flying around the palace. Well…this probably was an interesting thing to see down on the streets._  
_

_Now that I'm home, __h__ome again, it's clear. __All I ever wanted__ s__eems to be right here. __I've traveled East and West __and now I'm back again.__There is nothing in the world__ q__uite like a friend..._

The boat flew around the palace docking at Jasmine's and Al's room and we slid down the anchor rope down onto the balcony. The boat disappeared and Genie was left standing where the anchor had been. He grew two extra heads that said east and west then they sunk back into his neck. Then he lassoed the three of us together and pulled us over to him with his smoke tail.

"There's nothing in the world," Al and Jasmine sang together holding hands.

"Nothing in the whole wide world," I sang smiling at Genie.

_There is nothing in the world quite like a FRIEND….._

"_Nothing in the whole wide world," _Genie finished spinning a globe that accurately looked like the earth on his finger.

And just like that we were back in the garden.

"Genie, what does it feel like to be free," I asked.

"Seriously…I love it!"

He flew up in the air fist in the air victoriously then a crack came from his back and he hunched over.

"Okay... Maybe my powers aren't what they used to be. Just call 'em semi phenomenal nearly cosmic."

"Huh? So…you're not born with your powers? I thought you were just trapped inside the lamp?"

Genie looked at me strangely then gave me a smirk, "I was born with my powers silly. But the lamp intensified them so I could grant every wish of every master. Even if I didn't know what it was. I was all knowing. Now I still got the stuff it's just not as big as it used to be."

"Oh. Okay. That's alright. Some magic is better than no magic right."

"You bet! I still got lots of magic in me even if I am free! I can still do this," Genie said a spotlight shining on him as he poofed into the same outfit he wore for Friend Like me. He poofed up a bouquet of flowers then one of the flowers grew a mouth and sucked at his face. When he pulled it off his face was gone and he had to dig inside the bouquet to get his face back. When he slapped his face back on he looked at us apologetically.

"I hate to lose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance!"

Then he poofed up a magic box used to split people into three pieces and a saw into his hand.

"Who's first? I can do this."

I looked at the box then back up at Genie and gave the crazy eyes.

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah! My little dare devil over here. Hop right in!"

Genie lifted the lid and I lifted my dress to climb in.

"Sid."

I looked over at Jas and Al who both looked distressed. Jasmine was frantically pointing at my dress and I looked down to see that it had hiked up to my thigh. I gasped and hopped down straightening out my dress my face turning red.

"I'm so sorry. I just flashed you, I'm sorry, that was not my intended purpose I was just trying to get in the box. Sorry…"

I looked over at Genie who was gaping at me open mouthed and had a darker shade of blue around his cheeks. Carpet had a tassel over her mouth trying to hide her silent giggles and I gave her a warning look. I snapped my fingers in front of Genie's face and he looked up at me.

"My eyes are up here Genie. Look up here."

I laughed at Genie's embarrassment and Al coughed in embarrassment then cleared his throat for attention.

"Sid. Aren't you forgetting something? We're late for-

"Dinner! We're late for dinner," Jasmine finished looking worried.

"Aw. You've probably got a family dinner planned. You don't need a big blue lug like me gumming up the works."

Genie hunched over and looked sad.

"Oh, Genie," I scolded, "That's not true!"

"No. No, it's a family thing don't need to make me feel better. It's okay. I get it."

I walked up over to him and wrapped my arm around his broad blue shoulders, "Things are always better with you around. I don't want to go to dinner without you. Can he come with us guys? Come on, look at that face," I said grabbing Genie's chin softly and he smiled in my hand.

Al shook his head and laughed, "Of course he can come."

"We would be honored," Jasmine added.

"Oooh! Come on everyone! Get in here," Genie yelled pulling all of us into his arms squishing us up together uncomfortably.

Then he skipped over to the doors back into the palace yelling, "I'm cooking! Let's go!"

"Awesome," I turned to Jasmine, "Genie's cooking is the best! You have not tasted until you've eaten Genie's cooking."

Jasmine smiled and eagerly went into the palace with the promise of how good dinner was going to be. Al tapped my shoulder and whispered tensely into my ear, "What about Iago?! We can't leave him here."

I turned Al around and made a huddle pressing the side of my temple to his.

"Al, relax. I've got the key and there's no way that Iago can get out. He will be fine here. I swear. But you had better tell them soon because I am not covering for the bird. I'll only back you up if things get messy. Which they won't because he's locked up out here. Now let's get going. I'm hungry."

"Get it up, slow pokes! What's keeping ya," Genie asked us with a grin dressed as cowboy.

I shook my head and Al answered, "Nothing. Well…something! I'll tell you later," Al said giving Genie a gentle shove off towards the palace and Al and I followed after him, Al giving Iago's cage one last unsure look.

The dining room in which the Sultan sat for his meals was a hall and a turn away from the palace garden which hooked up to the barn stable of the menagerie. At a square table we sat around each of us seated on a comfy pillow for a chair. The table was set and Genie was sharpening carving knives behind it. A few bowls of fruit and pitchers of wine and water had already been set on the table to hold us over until the real meal. I sipped at my goblet of water, which was gold of course, and watched Genie with a soft smile. He wore a white chef hat and a red handkerchief around his neck. Carpet didn't need to eat so we had left her to her own devices until dinner was over. Al was on my right and the sultan at the head of the table on my left. I wasn't sure if we were seated by ranking I just sat down so I guessed not.

"You are in for a culinary treat."

Genie then amused us by throwing carrots into the air and chopping them into perfectly even slices while they were still hanging in the air and the sultan was chuckling and clapping at the show. Al, Jasmine, and I kept to smiling until a sickening thunk was heard and Genie's severed hand hit the table.

"Whoopsie."

Then his hand got up on the table and a little cane appeared out of nowhere and his hand did a little dance. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Only Genie could make severed hands enjoyable to watch. If my father could have done that if he chopped off a finger or a hand he would have been pulling that on my mother and my brother and me all the time."

"Did your father chop of a finger," Jasmine asked worriedly.

I turned to her and shook my head with a smile, "No. But he managed to slice his hands up a few times. Nothing to serious but it did happen. My dad used to cook all the time for us. He was usually very careful and knew what he was doing but every once in a while he'd slip up."

Jasmine smiled and I smiled back. The Sultan and Genie who had been listening to me, both smiling fondly, returned to Genie's hand.

"Most amusing indeed," the sultan said clapping his hands with a smile and a laugh.

"Amusing? Right…excuse me while I pull myself together," Genie said screwing his hand back on and turning back to dinner.

"Absolutely delightful," The Sultan said to Genie before picking up his fork and turning to me and Al.

"Now to business. Aladdin. You and your sister Sid," the sultan said smiling at me, "have proven yourselves as a man and woman of strong moral character. This is why I am now making you and her new royal viziers."

I nearly choked on my water. Al patted my back and I looked up dumbstruck at the sultan.

"Sultan…are you sure?"

The Sultan nodded firmly, "You are brave and have true noble hearts. I would trust nobody but the two of you."

"But…why both of us? Why not Al. I'm the oldest but Al is the man…"

Al tensed. Gender roles had never mattered to us but I knew they did in Arabian culture. The Sultan's eyes widened just a bit but he placed his fist firmly on the table and replied, "Sidney, my dear, you are just as brave, intelligent, and cunning as any man I have ever known. I would consider myself insulting you if I didn't offer you the position. Then of course, I thought that since the two of you are so close you would work extremely well together and think of better solutions and advices for me."

I grinned and I wanted to hug the sultan. I was so flattered my heart was beating a million miles a minute. To be given such a trusted and important position would truly be humbling but honoring.

"Thank you so much…I-I don't know what to say."

"Isn't it wonderful," Jasmine said with a grin and a smile.

Genie appeared behind us and shook our shoulders.

"Oh! Look at you two! Already grand viziers to The Sultan! You'll be great I know you will! You're bound to be better than that Jafar character!"

Genie morphed his head into Jafar's and I cringed.

"Genie, don't do that! Gave me the creeps," I said with a shudder.

"He was a creepy guy, wasn't he? And Iago! Talk about a rat with wings!"

I glanced over at Al who was clutching a pillow to his chest nervously with guilt written all over his face.

"Um…yeah he was," I said simply.

"And boy was he meeeAAANNN!"

"Genie!"

Genie looked over at me slightly startled and I smiled, "We get it. Iago was a piece of work."

"I'm only trying to make you look good, Sid. You don't see these two kids hanging around evil parrots do you," Genie asked Sultan.

Genie ruffled our hair and I just then realized that I was still wearing the baseball cap. I looked at Al and he gave a slightly nervous smile and said, "Funny, you should mention Iago."

Just then the doors to the chamber flew open and Spirit stood in the doorway and bucked whining angrily and Iago flew past our heads into the Sultan. Carpet ran in behind Spirit her tassels over her mouth and face screwed up with fear and concern. I ran up to Spirit and put my hands up attempting to calm him down.

"Down boy easy! Easy boy!"

"It was trying to kill me! Trying to eat me!"

"Iago! Shut up," I hissed quietly, "you're scaring him! Everyone stay silent."

The room fell silent and I softly cooed at the horse and held up my hands.

"Come on boy. It's just me. It's okay. That's right…that's a good boy."

I smiled as Spirit calmed down but was still slightly worried as he stamped his hooves on the floor.

"Pssst! Somebody pass me an apple," I whispered and held out my hand behind my back.

I didn't see who passed it to me but once I felt the weight of the fruit I held it up to Spirit's mouth and he took the apple graciously. I then knew it was safe to approach him and I patted his muzzle and hugged his thick neck petting his mane.

"See boy? It's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

I turned and glared at the nasty bird.

"Sultan, I have to go put Spirit away. I don't trust that he'll still be calm after that with anyone else."

The sultan looking bewildered but angry nodded and I gave Al a look that I meant to tell him good luck. Then I walked Spirit back to his stall. Carpet chased after me and waved her arms and tassels frantically her face mixed with apology and sadness.

"You let Iago out?"

Carpet hung her head guilty.

"Why?"

Carpet moved her mouth up and down and lifted her arm and I realized that she was trying to say that Iago had been annoying her so she opened the cage to give him a piece of her mind.

I sighed, "It's alright. You didn't mean to Carpet. I just hope Al isn't screwing anything up."

I led Spirit into his stall and to calm him down more brushed out his long black mane giving him gentle pats on the back and neck as I did. When I finished I looked up into his dark eyes and I smiled.

"I'm sorry about Iago boy. He's a rotten parrot I know and I'm sorry he scared you. Here," I picked up another apple from the barrel and fed it to him, "just to say how sorry I am."

I patted Spirit's muzzle and softly left his stable closing his stall door and the stable door closed behind me. When I looked outside Al was sitting all alone on the side of the fountain. Looking very, very depressed. I went over and sat beside him and laid a hand on his back and rubbed it tenderly.

"So…I take it things didn't go to well."

"Sid…I tried to do something good and it totally backfired! You were right you're always right! We should have just left Iago out there in Agrabah!"

I urged Aladdin to turn to me and I smiled sweetly at my brother, "Al, you did the right thing. You tried to help someone that helped you. You just…let me guess…you were under pressure and you said something that wasn't the truth just because you were nervous?"

Al nodded miserably.

"Yep. Like I thought."

"I wish you were there. You would have said something right! Sometimes I wish…I wish I was more like you."

"I don't wish that. Then you wouldn't be Al. Al, we all got problems. No one is perfect. We make mistakes. This one wasn't nearly as bad as the last mess you got us into so you're improving! We all have something we're good at. I just am better under pressure but that's because I can't lie for the life of me. Don't ever try to be anything but you."

"I guess so…but Jasmine is so mad at me now! How am I going to fix this?"

I looked off and saw Genie and Iago, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

I patted his back and walked over to Genie and Iago.

"Look at him," Genie said holding up Iago so he could see Al sulking near the fountain, "Would it kill you to do something nice."

"Possibly. I don't do nice."

"Oh come on… it'll be fun!"

"I don't do fun either!"

"What do you do? Other than obsess over gold and power?"

Iago gave a shriek and turned to me with absolute terror at my scowling form.

"Oh, uh, hi. Sid…uh…how's it going."

"For me? Oh, everything's just dandy. But if you mean with my brother," I trailed jabbing a thumb in Al's direction, "Then things couldn't get much worse. After my sweet brother found it in his heart to stop me from annihilating you and giving you a fair chance to turn your life around, you escape from your cage and set my horse, a full grown stallion that can kill a man by falling over on them, on an angry rampage! And because of you the sultan and the princess, his wife the woman that he loves with all his heart, is now completely cross with him! How do you think things are going?!"

Iago was cringing in fear and Genie was standing stiffly slightly frightened but slightly…what I guess was awe in my anger.

"Seriously, do you care for nobody but yourself. You can't do one little nice thing for my brother after all he's done for you. Even after saving your sorry arse from becoming a feather pillow and a meal for the menagerie lions?"

"What do you want me to do," Iago shouted.

Genie replicated himself and said, "We got to get Al and the princess back together."

"Look, I don't do mushy stuff. It isn't me," Iago squawked crossing his wings.

"I know…but it's going to be tricky," Genie said with a smile, "Eh?"

"Tricky is good! Tricky I can do."

I smiled at Genie and mouthed, 'good work Genie.'

Genie shrugged and continued to grin. In the next few minutes we were standing on the balcony just outside of Jasmine's and Al's room. Jasmines soft cries could be heard at our positions and my face fell at her tears.

"Everybody got the plan," Genie said holding up a blue piece of paper with funny doodles and a title of Operation get Princess and Lover boy to Make up.

I nodded and Iago waved him off with a scowl and flew behind the curtains of the balcony doors.

"Come on, Princess! Don't waste your tears on him!"

"YOU! Get out of here!"

Jasmine shouted angrily throwing the curtain over Iago.

"Hey, don't take it out on me! He's the creep! I never should have saved his life."

Jasmine turned back around at the words, "Saved his life?"

"Yeah," Iago drawled flying into the room and roosting on a pillow, "He owed me one. That's why he stood up for me."

"Aladdin, didn't have to lie to me."

Jasmine plopped into a chair lying next to her sofa bed and Iago peeked up over the arms of it to look at her.

"You are so right."

_Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms. Forget about the way he held you in his arms. Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills the chills will make you nauseous and you'll never get enough. Just forget about love._

Jasmine, who had been fuming throughout the entire song, finally managed to land a blow on Iago and he slid out to the balcony over to us.

"She's buyin' it! Now, make with the magic!"

_Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance._

Genie, his pointer finger and thumb held up in a gun position, aimed for the vase with the jeweled flower and lily in it knocking it over. Jasmine scrambled to catch the two precious flowers and smiled at them sadly remembering the man who had given them to her. Then Genie made Al's face appear in the mirror calling her just long enough to draw her attention. Iago then swooped in and grabbed the lily from her hand making her chase him out to the balcony where she could see Al sitting by himself near the fountain.

_Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush. Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting enough of this fluff! Just forget about love._

Slowly Jasmine's expression slowly melted into one of fond love as she stared down at Al. I smiled and watched Jasmine as she sang. Her eyes soft and glazed and her voice light with fond memories.

_I had almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine. My heart all aflutter._

"_Oh how I shudder."_

_The first time we kissed._

"_It won't be missed. Forget about his touch."_

_I can't forget about his touch._

_Among the sweeter thing it doesn't matter much._

"_It matters so much!"_

I smiled with an almost dreamy sigh as I watched as Jasmine ran off the balcony into her room to go see Al. Despite how much I rolled my eyes at Al's behavior that was something innately touching and charming about the gooey sappy part of romance. How two people could love each other so much that they become sappy? It was really cute. I wondered if I ever found the perfect guy that I really loved if I would end up like that to. Out of pure instinct I glanced over at Genie who had a faint smile on his face as he watched Jasmine run off. Genie had a really nice smile. We ran after her as she rushed down the stairs to go down to the garden to see Al while Jasmine and Iago continued the song.

_You're better on your own. Meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone._

_Love's filled with compromises._

"_And don't you hate those big surprises," Iago sang as carpet who had been pretending to be a rug as part of the plan floated under her and Jasmine fell onto her._

_A cozy rendezvous. _

"_Oh please_," Iago groaned and Genie opened his hands and a bunch of fireflies floated out. Genie crossed his arms and smirked at the bird who found such disgust with something so beautiful.

_Candle light for two._

"_Oh Jeez!"_

_Look you're calling my bluff!_

_I can't-_

_Forget about love!_

The fireflies passed Al's head drawing his attention and he looked up to see Jasmine walking towards him.

"Uh, Jasmine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept Iago a secret-

"Shhh."

"No, I've got to say this!"

Jasmine pressed a finger to his lips and shushed his softly.

"I can't forget about my heart."

"I can't forget about my heart," Al sang back twining his fingers in Jasmines hands.

"How it felt to fall for you right from the start," Jasmine sang with a smile sliding away to jump onto the fountain just a little too far from Al's reach.

"I'm still falling," Al sang dreamily leaning out grabbing onto the fountain to keep him from falling onto the ground.

"Whatever we may do," Jasmine sang with a giggle splashing water at Aladdin which he held up his hand to avoid.

"Whatever we may do," Al said swinging in to try to grab Jasmine but just missed as she ran off behind a tree.

"You'll be here for me and I'll be there for you," Jasmine sang jumping into Al's arms when he peeked behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"I'll be there-

_To wish to want to wonder! To find the sun through rain and thunder. _

I looked over at Genie half distracted by Al and Jasmine and gave a silent chuckle at the sight of Genie watching Al and Jasmine with a smile unknowingly giving Iago a bird bath because his hands were too close to the fountain.

"A cozy rendezvous."

"Yes please."

"Candle light for two."

"OH JEEZ! Enough is enough," Iago sang trying to wiggle his way out of Genie's hug.

_We can't just forget about love._

Then Aladdin and Jasmine kissed and I sighed happily. Love was truly a beautiful thing.


	4. Hanging out with Genie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the movies, musical, TV series, or the original tale. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

Aladdin and Jasmine cuddled for a few minutes staring at the full moon and I sighed. Then I looked over at Genie who had Iago perched on the shoulder opposite me. I nudged his arm drawing his attention and leaned in close to his ear.

"Thanks for giving the turkey a bath. He was starting to stink."

Genie chuckled and lightly nudged me back, "That's not a nice thing to say."

"But it was true wasn't it?"

Genie took a second to think then nodded his head. I laughed softly but turned my attention back on Al and Jasmine as they walked over to us arm in arm. Jasmine reached up to Genie's shoulder and gently stroked Iago under his beak. He smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry Jasmine."

"Shhh," Jasmine said softly and leaned up to kiss Al as he leaned down.

"Ahh, love."

I looked over at Genie and then smiled sheepishly at Al and rubbed my ear looking off into the garden.

"Don't mind us," Genie said waving with a smile.

"Well, yeah, but this is kind of a special moment," Al said tensely.

"Oh. Yeah. Mhmm, say no more. I gotta ya, roger over and out!"

Then he leaned in close to Al and winked at him and walked away. Leaving the couple to think they were finally alone. Then big stage lights came on out of nowhere shining on the couple and Genie appeared holding a camera up to their faces.

"Rolling! Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories," Genie said as he circled the couple leaning the camera into their faces at different angles.

"Looking great Jas," Genie said pushing the camera up into her face.

"More emotion Al! Tilt your chin a bit," Genie said moving a finger under Al's chin to lift it.

"What does the boy have to do to make it clear to you lead head? They want to be alone!"

Iago shouted getting in front of the camera and shoving Genie off.

"Break it up," Iago shouted at Carpet and she scrambled at his tone.

Then he flew up to my face, "You to, phantom!"

I waved him off tiredly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going…I'm going."

I elbowed Genie nicely on the arm and said, "Come on. We don't want to be where we're not wanted right?"

"Right," Genie said with an impish smile casted back at Al.

So Genie and I walked back into the palace. We walked through the empty rooms the only sound the sound of our footsteps.

"Would you listen to that echo," Genie said with a grin, "Echo!"

Genie's voice bounced off the wall. I laughed and shook my head.

"So…I take it that you were quite the ladies' man back in your day," I said casually.

Genie looking startled at my sudden question looked at me with wide eyes.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You obviously know a lot about romance…" I said carefully.

Genie smirked and tucked his thumbs into the red band of his pants, "You could say that…"

"I bet you dated tons of girl's right," I asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah," Genie said with a smile, "I chased skirts all over the world. Then I got to Scotland and boy was I surprised!"

I laughed loudly to the point I was wheezing and I covered my mouth.

"Sorry…I can't help it. I know it's really ugly."

"Are you kidding, that was adorable? I want to make you laugh now just to hear it."

"Please don't, it hurts to laugh that hard," I said with a chuckle.

"I'll let you off the hook...For now."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"You did that camera thing back there just to get under Al's skin didn't you?"

Genie laughed and nodded, "Hey, what can I say? The kid just makes it too easy."

I laughed and a sudden thought came to me and I clapped my hands with the realization.

"Genie, come on! There's something I want to show you."

I ran off leaving Genie in the dust and behind me I could hear, "Hey! Wait up, Sid!"

I ran up to my room and waited at the door for Genie. Panting Genie leaned against the door.

"You couldn't have waited?"

"You're a genie. You don't get tired."

"Fair enough," Genie said perking up.

I pushed the doors to my chamber open and walked in without a second thought. I went to my bed and picked up the clothes that I had been wearing before, that I had left there that morning, and reached into the pocket with a bulge in it.

From behind me I could hear Genie say, "Ooh, I'm liking the color scheme in here. Very nice…Whose room is this?"

"Mine," I said casually digging the various items out of the pockets in the pants I was holding.

"Sid, baby, are you trying to seduce me?"

My breath caught and my heart fluttered wildly in my chest. My whole body tensed and my eyes widened. Then very slowly I turned to a Genie grinning at me suggestively and smugly. I loosened my face so my eyebrows fell.

"Seriously? I'm not answering that question…"

"Why not? Does it bother you," Genie asked teasingly with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, frankly it does. Here," I said shoving the item I had dug out of the pocket into his hands.

I looked at Genie as his face morphed into a genuine one as he looked over the golden lamp in his hand. It was much stouter than his last lamp was. The nozzle was very small and the lamps belly dipped lower than his last lamp did. The handle was much more elegant as was the carvings on the side of the lamp.

"I know there's a huge difference between your last lamp and this one but I thought you might like it. I did promise you I'd get you a new one. If you don't like it I'll keep it and get you another one."

"Are you joking? I love it! I'm going to have a look inside," Genie turned into a cloud of silvery blue smoke and disappeared inside the lamp.

I caught it just in time before it hit the ground. I lifted the top cover but shut it when smoke blew into my face. I coughed a few times and put my ear to the lamp. It was difficult to hear anything but I managed to here Genie's voice and some power tools. After a few moments Genie poofed out from the lamp his legs momentarily a wisp of smoke then his legs came back and he smiled at me.

"There. Got everything all cozied up in there. Wanna see?"

"Sure Genie…" I said with a yawn, "But maybe tomorrow. I'm bushed."

"Okay. Goodnight then."

And Genie poofed back inside his lamp in a puff of smoke.

"Night Genie," I said with a tired laugh. I set his lamp on my bedside table then slipped out of my dress and set it on the back of a chair of the desk sitting in the corner. I then slipped into a pair of shorts and a loose silk nightgown and hopped onto my four poster bed. I sighed comfortably then gathered the soft covers around me breathing in their scent. Soon, I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up slowly stretching and yawning like I always do in the mornings then I curled back up into the blankets. Then I felt something poke my face. Once, twice, three times… by the third time I was becoming annoyed and I swatted my hand at it thinking it was just a mosquito or fly or something. Then a terrifying voice whispered into my ear, "wakey, wakey."

I looked up with crazy sluggish eyes and looked right into Genie's face that was grinning manically.

I screamed and slapped Genie hard across the face with my pillow causing him to fall off the bed.

"OW!"

"Genie," I wailed tiredly, "Why did you do that?"

With a tired laugh rubbing my face I muttered, "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Well, you slapped the crap out of me," Genie said pulling himself up on the bed from the floor.

"Only because you scared me!"

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair wavy from tumbling on the pillows during the night. I yawned again and stretched cracking several bones pleasantly and cracking my fingers. I slumped over and clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"So…you gonna stand there or leave so I can get ready?"

Genie's eyes widened and he shot onto his feet, "No, I'll leave you to, to do your business. Uh…breakfast is downstairs for you when you're done!"

"Kay," I muttered back slipping out of bed and going into the bathroom.

The bathroom was almost as magnificent as the spa Genie had created a few months back to clean us up. It was pristine and decorated with gold Arabian designs. A Bathtub was nailed in the exact middle of the room. I could take a bath anytime I wanted but I had to heat the water myself by hand. I sighed and decided that today would be a braid day and I braided my hair loosely. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked now fully awake to my wardrobe and looked through the various outfits for one I would wear that day. Something simple. So I picked out an emerald green slip of cloth that showed my midrift with very short sleeves and pants. The only thing really nice about these was the gold swirling designs on them.

I slipped on a pair of black pointy slippers and ran downstairs. I wanted to at least get some of breakfast before everyone else ate it. When I came into the dining room I was surprised to see only Genie and Carpet there.

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"Al and Jas just left. They went up to their room to talk about some things."

"Oh."

I went over to the table and sat next to Carpet.

"Hey, Carpet. How's it going?"

Carpet smiled and held up her tassels trying to give me a thumb up.

"I'm glad. What are we having?"

"I hope you like pancakes," Genie said with a grin and tossed a golden pancake into the air and caught it easily behind his back the impact making a slight sizzle.

"Nice trick…Yeah, I like pancakes."

I smiled at Genie and watched as he flipped pancakes expertly into the air. Once he had cooked four he set them on a plate and looked up at me, "You like anything on them?"

"Yeah, could you put strawberries and whipped cream on them? That would be great."

"Alright. Coming right up."

A minute later a plate of delicious looking pancakes were sitting in front of me. I cut into it, being careful not to topple the fruit and cream balancing on the top and took a bite. It was amazing. The perfect balance of sweet and then the butter just gave it the perfect flavor. I nearly inhaled the pancakes they were that good. Genie had made himself a plate of waffles and floated down next to me to eat.

"So…are you going to see my lamp now," Genie asked through a bite of waffle.

I swallowed a mouthful of water and looked over at Genie questionably, "Can I even do that?"

"Yeah, when you're with me. I just wanna take you on a little tour and show you what I've done with the place."

"That sounds cool but…" I trailed off looking over at Carpet who suddenly looked really sad, "Let's do something with Carpet."

Carpet perked up and I wrapped her in a one armed hug, "We've been ignoring huh? "

Carpet nodded her head sadly and Genie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry fly girl, I didn't mean it honest."

Carpet smiled and held up her tassel a sign that it was okay.

"What can we do…," I gasped with an idea, "Let's go do those moves I wanted to show you!"

I grabbed Carpet and we ran for the garden Genie trailing behind us. So we started off with the basic standing. I tried a few times and failed a few times landing on the ground but I managed to master it enough for Carpet to pick up some speed. Then we did basic loops and turns in the air going at high speeds to get me used to it. Then we were going to try to pull off a flip and landing on my feet on Carpet. I stood on the roof of the palace with Genie below a tiny blue speck in the garden. He was the safety net in case Carpet missed, which I doubted, and he was waiting for us. My heart was pounding and my hands were sweating and fear filled my chest at being so high. But I closed my eyes and started running and I knew I couldn't stop now and I leaped off of the roof.

Like a bullet Carpet shot through the air and I aimed my feet best I could and landed on Carpet on my back. She gently floated down and when I was on solid ground again my legs were shaking and my voice was ragged.

"Whoa…that…was good. More practice though," I gasped running my sweaty palms on my pants.

"Here's an idea," Genie said looking between Carpet and I with a tense expression of concern, "Let's go do something less…life threatening. Like…oh! Let's go play pool!"

I smiled at Genie through a hard breath and nodded my head, "That sounds good. What about you Carpet? Is it okay if we take a break?"

Carpet patted my shoulder with a smile and nodded. So we went into the nearest room in the palace and Genie poofed up a pool table and three cues for us. We rocked paper scissor for our turns Genie got first, I was sure he was cheating I just didn't know how, and I got second and Carpet got third since she did only rock for the four rounds we did. Genie snapped his fingers and in a spark and puff of smoke he looked like one of those card dealers down in the casinos. He was dressed in a white sweater with black bands around the arms and a red vest with a striped tie tucked under the vest, a pair of big clear purple glasses were pushed up onto his nose, he wore a green visor on his head, and a toothpick was sticking out of the side of his mouth. To complete the look his fingers were adorned with multiple jeweled rings.

"You really get into the game, don't you," I asked with an amused smile chalking the tip of my cue then blowing the excess chalk off.

"Of course," then he leaned over and I leaned in to hear him whisper, "Half of the game is getting into it."

I giggled at how serious he sounded but nodded my head firmly, "I'll keep that in mind. You're up."

I placed my forearms on the side of the pool table and adjusted the angle of lower half so one legs stood in back to balance me and the other stayed where it was. Carpet stood next to me watching as Genie chalked the tip of his cue taking five minutes because he said it had to be perfect then he took another ten minutes just looking at the white ball.

"Focus, focus, focus, focus…"

I sighed heavily and tapped my finger on the wood of the pool table lining. Carpet was slouching next to me, tassels tapping the wood on of her arms supporting her head as she stared at Genie annoyed and bored. Finally Genie picked up his cue and I stood straight up.

"This had better be a good shot…" I mumbled.

"Focus, aiming and….SHOOT!"

Genie pushed his cue with such force that he ripped the green lining of the pool table. The white ball went flying into the air and I leaned back out of instinct and followed the balls path. Iago had chosen that moment to fly into the room and the ball lodged itself in his beak. I belted out a laugh but sucked it in and bit my lips holding my fist to my mouth snorting and chuckling trying not to laugh. Carpet flew up and caught Iago before he had a chance to hit the wall and dropped him to Genie.

"Genie," I chuckled, "kiss it! Don't stab it! You could have killed him! Good thing he has a big mouth."

Iago gave me a weak glare and I just shrugged.

Genie winced and looked down at Iago, "Sorry, little feathered friend. I'll get that out."

My earlier amusement faded as the thought of what Iago was about to do to the Sultan and Al returned to me. He was going to set them up all because he was scared of Jafar. Iago truly was a coward. My earlier contempt for the bird returned and I watched coldly as Genie tried to pry the ball out of Iago's but only stretched his neck.

"Ooh, its stuck good. This requires an urgent cue ball-ectomy. Nurse!"

Genie transformed into a surgeon and he snapped his fingers and I was in a nurse's dress with a hat on with the red cross sign on it and even a pair of white high heels to match.

"Uh-uh, Genie I'm not helping him."

I turned my back on him and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Sid…" Genie said sternly, "Iago here is our friend now. We can trust him."

Genie said with a smile pulling Iago, who had been attempting to crawl away back by his tail feathers and laid him on his back.

"Now, let's get the ball out of his beak, huh?"

I looked up at Genie then down at Iago. I sighed heavily but smiled at what I was going to do.

"Alright, but I'm not doing it for him. I just want our ball back for my turn."

I was upset with Iago but I kept in mind that in the end he was going to right his wrongs. So I brought up my fist and with some force, but not enough to hurt Iago, I brought my fist back down on his belly and the ball went flying into the air. Genie pulled Iago out from under the balls death aim right before it was going to fall on his head.

"Brilliant, Nurse Heimlich."

Genie held Iago up by his tail feathers while he coughed and heaved with his breaths. I tapped Genie's shoulders and motioned my arms up and down at my outfit. He looked over me then smiled and shook his head playing dumb. I pulled my lips in a frown and gave Genie a unamused look. He chuckled with a grin and in a snap my clothes were back to normal.

"T-thanks Sally."

"It's Sidney," Genie whispered to Iago then smiled.

"Whatever."

"That's the spirit! We're all one big family now," Genie said as he squished me against the parrot in his arms.

Iago and I looked at each other then I looked up at Genie, "If were a family please tell me I'm adopted," I wailed in a comedic way.

"I really am adopted so that joke doesn't really work…oh well," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah…sure, family," Iago said miserably as he wriggled his way out of Genie's hug.

"Ah well, I gotta go find Al."

I watched Iago out of the corner of my eyes fly out of the room and felt my stomach twist at what was about to go down. I felt that maybe I should go and chase after him but I knew right away that would turn out to be a disaster. So I picked up my cue and placed the white ball in the correct spot.

"You're shot," Genie said cracking his fingers by pushing them entwined out in front of him and in that crack he was back in his casino outfit leaning on his cue.

I leaned down and held the cue as my father taught me on our pool table at home. My brother and I used to play pool a lot back home when we had a pool table. It had been a long, long time since I had tried to do this so I was a little shaky holding the cue. But I took my time knowing that rushing made the shot worse and steadied my arm and took aim at the white ball. I gave a few experimental pushes of the cue through my fingers to make sure my shot would be right on target. I faintly heard Genie talking in the background.

"Pool's a man's game. So…being a woman…"

I didn't hear the rest as I took aim and pushed the cue into the white ball. As if by magic all the balls, including the black one, made it into the pockets. I grinning and gasped in joy.

"OOOOH! SNAP! Did you see that! Do you see these skills," I yelled waving my arms wildly.

I ran over to carpet still whooping in victory and we did a high-five Carpet grinning just as big.

"How the heck did I do that," I asked Carpet grinning. I looked over at Genie who was still looked at the pool table flabbergasted and I noticed that the toothpick had fallen out of his mouth.

"Pools a dumb game anyway," Genie said sourly and poofed back into his normal clothes.

I laughed and patted him heartily on the back.

"Come on Genie! Don't be that way! Trust me; I was just super lucky on that shot. Any other day you would have whooped me."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Genie was still acting mad but I could see just the faintest smile on his face.

"Alright, if you don't want to play then I guess that Carpet and I will have to play by ourselves."

But Al and Jasmine cut our fun short and appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to break up the game guys, but I need to borrow Carpet."

"What for," I did my best to burry my worry and nervousness in a happy tone but it still managed to reflect in my voice.

"Aladdin is going to take Father out for a ride on Carpet to patch things up."

I wanted to tell Aladdin that he couldn't. Make up some excuse that Carpet couldn't go with them so they would be stuck here and then safe. But I knew I couldn't so I didn't say anything. I didn't want my emotions to get the best of me and then blurt something out that I'd regret. So I tossed my cue between my hands anxiously and clenched my eyes as I heard Al and Jasmine leave with Carpet.

Genie gasped and I fell to the floor when my cue suddenly disappeared out from under me.

"Genie!"

"Let's go make it a picnic get together!"

In another snap of Genie's fingers and a puff of smoke I was dressed in a pair of jean shorts that ended right above my knee, a sky blue t-shirt with number one friend written on it in darker blue letters, and my baseball cap was on my head and on top of it was a pair of black sunglasses and black converse were on my feet. Genie was dressed in a blue t-shirt with two zeros on it, a pair of pink and green shorts and purple sneakers, a sun hat with a pink ribbon tied under his chin, and a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck.

"Genie I th-

"Come on! We gotta move now or were gonna miss 'em!"

Genie threw me over his shoulder and ran through the palace ignoring my attempts to tell him that we wouldn't be able to go anyway. But I gave up halfway through the palace and decided to just do what had been working out before. Not doing anything.


	5. Jafar Spoils the Picnic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; movies, TV series, musical, or original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I decided to create for this story.**

When we made it outside Jasmine was waving Aladdin and the Sultan off.

"Hey, hey! Clear the way! Make room for the picnic buds!"

Genie turned so Jasmine and I could see each other face to face and I waved with a smile at her slightly confused expression of amusement.

"They already left Genie."

Genie gasped as if the very sentence shocked him to the core, "Without us?"

Genie set us on the ground and I nodded, "Yep…they left us."

"No problem, I'll catch us up in a flash."

Genie grabbed my hand and moved his leg to take off but Jasmine stepped forward to stop him.

"Wait! Without me too. Aladdin needs some time alone with Father to patch things up," Jasmine said gently as if letting us down after an insult.

"You know what this means, Sid? More food for us!"

Genie dropped the picnic basket onto the ground and magically all of its contents arranged themselves onto the checkered red and white picnic blanket. Genie kneeled down and then ravenously started stuffing his face with food. I was a little shocked, he hadn't eaten this way at breakfast that morning so I had no idea where it came from, and leaned back a little sick to my stomach. Jasmine grimaced as well staring at Genie in shock and realizing Jasmine was still there he held up some of the apples he had yet to eat.

"I'm sorry. Did you want some?"

Jasmine grinned tightly and replied with her eyebrows furrowed in disgust, "I'm not hungry just now. You two go ahead. Call me if you need anything. Anything," Jasmine said directing the last bit at me.

I almost laughed. Jasmine looked as if she thought Genie was holding me prisoner or something. Or that I was sitting next to him out of kindness and she would be more than eager to rescue me. I waved my hand and shook my head seating myself down onto the blanket. I laid my legs open out in front of me and propped my arms behind me looking up so I could see Jasmine with the cap on.

"We'll be fine. Go on. I'll call if I need you."

"Alright," Jasmine said casting me an unsure look then walking off back into the palace.

When Jasmine left it was almost as if Genie became a whole different person with his eating habits. He slowed down exponentially and he chewed with his mouth closed and breathed through his nose. I watched him a little while longer wondering how long it would take before he caught on. After about a minute he turned to me and I batted my eyes at him expectantly.

"Sorry, go ahead! Eat whatever you want! After all that flying you did you're probably as hungry as a pumpkin."

Genie handed me a ruby red apple and I rubbed it on my shirt and took a bite savoring the naturally sweet flavor.

"So," I said through a bite of my apple as I leaned over and poured myself a glass of pink lemonade, "Did you really knock over the leaning tower of Pisa?"

I took a sip and watched him over the glass. He looked around for a second as he took another bite of an apple and I placed my glass down beside me and took another bite out of my own.

"No."

"I knew it. You aren't clumsy enough to so something like that."

Genie smiled but it seemed a little forced and I raised an eyebrow, "Or…are you lying to me?"

"What? No…no I'm not. I just put it in the song because it was catchy."

"Mhmm," I drawled but let it slide with a smile of amusement.

Genie, to have a reputation of a jokester, was awfully protective of his pride. At least, when he was around me. I thought that was a little weird but I hadn't had the chance to see him say this around Al so I couldn't say for sure. Genie waved his hand and a glass of lemonade poured itself then levitated to his hand as Genie himself hovered a foot in the air. Finished with my apple I set the core of to the side and looked over the various foods Genie had put into the picnic basket.

"Ahh, doesn't get any better than this, eh Sid?"

I lay on my back and looked up at the blue sky with fluffy cotton balls of white swimming through the air.

"Yeah…it sure is nice to relax. With a friend…"

I muttered the last part to myself. Genie reached back into the basket and pulled out two fried chicken wings.

"How about a nice drumstick?"

I took it gratefully and took a sniff of the delicious meat before sinking my teeth into the flesh of the chicken. I looked up and noticed a spider on the tip of my nose. I am not one of those girls that hate bugs. In fact, I save most of them from certain death by Jasmine when she finds them in her room. But, when a bug is just sitting on my nose and I find it out of nowhere I tend to freak out. I shrieked at the top of my lungs and flailed my arm wildly while my hand brushed the bug from my nose.

"What is it," Genie asked with a weirded out look on his face at my out of character behavior.

"Spiders! The Spiders!"

I pointed disgustedly and urgently at the army of spiders that were heading towards us and swarming our picnic food.

"Spiders," Genie cried and flew to his feet.

"I just said that," I huffed annoyed.

I stepped back quickly as the spiders came closer and Genie next to me poofed into an exterminator outfit. In a state of wimpyness I hid behind Genie for safety away from the spiders.

"Things could get ugly," Genie said in a deep menacing voice and turned on the bug spray. It came out as a green mist that floated into the black ocean of black spiders. Then the spiders began to gather in on themselves raising higher and higher into the air the green mist spiraling around it. I coughed violently at the chemical fumes invading my nostrils and Genie patted my back. Then the black tower of arachnids suddenly took form as Jafar and the bug spray and spiders were gone. Jafar stood at least fifteen feet high and looked down at us broodingly. The sky turned red with his presence and an ominous shadow fell onto the usually tranquil garden.

"Jafar," Genie gasped his voice dropping an octave.

I had never found Jafar the least bit intimidating in his human form but as a genie he was pretty dang scary. Even if at the moment he was taking his human form. But, I wasn't going to let him see me frightened. I stood up straighter and moved to stand next to Genie but was met with Genie's back. His muscles were so tense it felt like bricks. I looked down and his arms were slightly raised as if showing a boundary that was made for my safety. I looked up at Jafar and seeing how powerful he truly was I gave in for once and stood behind Genie, peeking my head over his shoulder to see. Genie, even if he was not as powerful as he once was, was still a Genie and still could hold his own. I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Sorry to spoil you're picnic. But I can't have any Genie's mucking about ruining my plans," Jafar growled menacingly.

I laid a protective and worried hand on Genie's shoulder knowing how this would end and wishing so hard that it didn't end with Genie losing and becoming imprisoned in a crystal ball. I felt Genie's hand, a bit bigger than my own, wrap around my cold hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Hun. He's a genie, and genies can't kill anyone," Genie proclaimed confidently.

Jafar smirked darkly and his hands transformed into two green scaled horned dragons. The dragons shrieked and breathed fire right in our direction. Out of pure instinct I stepped back and watched as Genie was engulfed in flames. I let out a tiny scream and ran for Genie as soon as the fire cleared away. I found Genie covered in black soot some spots still giving off smoke and his beard and hair was singed. I laid a tender and ever so gentle hand on his black shoulder and Genie let out a wispy breath of smoke.

"But you'd be surprised what you could live through," Genie wheezed.

Jafar laughed manically and held his stomach and I glared up at him.

"You always were good for a laugh."

Genie snapping back to his blue skin glared up at Jafar. I almost wanted to step behind him again. I had never seen Genie so mad. Even when I had denied him freedom he was more upset and betrayed than angry. He was fuming right then and it was slightly intimidating to stand beside him in such a state.

"Oh yeah," Genie growled baring his teeth at Jafar.

Genie transformed into a fighter with huge muscles with a rack of bullets hanging around his shoulders and a bandana tied around his head. He shot an arrow at Jafar then a couple of white flashes of magic through his hands. I stepped back a good couple of feet coughing at the cloud of smoke that had come from this battle. It didn't smell pleasant like Genie's magic usually did. This smoke smelled of gasoline and burning coal. I waved the smoke away from my eyes and stepped forward and when the smoke finally cleared a hole stood where Jafar had once been. I stood next to Genie who was panting heavily then after taking a few breaths he turned himself into a superhero laughing victoriously for a moment then poofing back to his genie clothes.

"Who's laughing now," Genie asked smugly.

A dark evil laugh floated in the air turning it icy cold. Jafar appeared in front of us not fazed a bit by the awesome show of strength Genie had just put on.

"Why, I believe it's me," Jafar hissed in such slimy tones of enjoyment it made my stomach sick to just hear it. I felt my heart hit my feet. I knew it was going to happen but seeing Genie's full power with my eyes was truly amazing. He could have destroyed half the United States with those blows. But Jafar was a genie of the lamp meaning he was invincible. No other, not even Genie, had a chance against him. My hand reached over and grabbed Genie's blindly and hugged it tightly. Despite the bad situation we were in he squeezed my hand tightly, a gesture that showed me that it was going to be okay. I glanced over at Genie's face and he look astounded and blind to what was going to come next. Must have been a strange feeling for him since he once knew everything.

_I must admit your parlor tricks are amusing._

Jafar sang in the true voice of a villain. Slimy and full of enjoyment at what he was doing. He pointed at Genie and me and in a puff of vile smelling red smoke I was dressed in a magicians assistant outfit, which basically was a bathing suit with fishnet stockings and red high heels with a hat and jacket that matched the one Genie was wearing. It looked like his Friend like Me outfit but it wasn't being used for fun and good. It was used for jest. I felt dirty wearing the outfit and I felt very out of place and uncomfortable.

_I've bet you've got a bunny under your hat._

Genie was struggling beside me trying to push his hat off of his head. I went over and pulled with him but it didn't do much good since a gigantic rabbit appeared out from under the hat and crushed him with the weight. I went over to help him but we were quickly taken from that scene and place in limbo world and thrown into another. I hated this so much. It wasn't like Genie's magic at all. Genie had been so playful and fun with his magic so even as he was controlling me it was still enjoyable. Jafar's magic was a wolf in sheep's clothing. It felt the same but just a bit under the radar if you paid enough attention to the feeling it left a stinging pain behind under the skin. Like an itch you couldn't scratch. That and Jafar was just plain cruel with moving us about in between all these different obstacles and things.

_Here's your chance to get the best of me hope your hand is hot. Come on clown let's see what you got._

Jafar turned us into pictures on a deck of cards. Genie was the Joker card and I was the Ace of clubs next to him. Jafar spread the cards apart looking over us as if we were a hand in a card game then shuffled the deck together and bent the cards out so they flew. Genie and I fell out of our cards and I was in the outfit I had been wearing earlier that day while Genie was still wearing a court jester outfit. Genie angrily changed his legs into a wisp of smoke and flew up into the air puffing out his chest and a mushroom cloud of silvery blue smoke came out of nowhere and I shielded my face. I looked up to see a giant Genie looking very pissed pointing his finger at Jafar sending a fantastically large bolt of searing white magic at him and Jafar merely stood there taking the blow as if Genie's magic of nothing but air.

_You can try and zap me with your hardest stuff but your double whammy isn't up to snuff. I'll set the record straight you're simply out of date. Your only second rate!_

Jafar normal size now in comparison to Genie flew up to his face and grabbed his hair and threw him down. Genie shrunk down considerably until he was an old man bony, weak, with no teeth, leaning on a cane, had a long white beard and quite a few wrinkles.

Genie let out a groan and smacked his mouth and glared up at Jafar with hate. In a split second Genie transformed into a raging tiger pouncing at Jafar ready to tear him apart. I watched with awe and tension in my chest pushing the breath out of my lungs. But Jafar was not fazed by Genie's anger. He turned into a ringmaster holding out a flaming ring. Genie missed Jafar and flew through the hoop and turned into a Siamese cat. Genie landed on a bar stool in front of a chalkboard that Jafar wearing a graduation hat was pointing to with a stick. He placed a dunce hat over Genie and suddenly I was standing beside a now genie, Genie. The stool suddenly moved out from under us and we fell a long ways down.

_Your cat's a meanie but your tigers tame. You've got a lot to learn about the genie game. So, for your education I'll __reiterate__.__ You're only second rate! Men cower at the power in my pinkie. My thumb is number one on every list!_

We landed on Jafar's giant palm, little faces of himself drawn on his fingers. We backed up as his pinkie leaned in close to us and gasped in surprise when his red thumb with his face panted in extreme detail on the pad suddenly got in our face. Then we found ourselves on a platform in front of a red genie Jafar. His entire being reeked with unimaginable power. I sort of wished I didn't make him wish himself into a genie because I think his previous powers as a sorcerer only boosted his powers as a genie.

_But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible put me to the test. I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest. Go ahead and zap me with your big surprise. Snap me in a trap, cut me down to size. I'll make a great escape it's just a piece of cake. You're only second rate._

Jafar sang with the upmost confidence that he was truly unstoppable. I knew that now that was true but not if we got a hold of his lamp. How I was going to love seeing Jafar disappearing for existence. Especially, after this jesting and humiliating song Jafar had created just to make Genie feel weak. Genie was becoming more angry but desperate by the second as each of his attempts failed. Jafar with his long black nail dug two graves beside a twisted dead tree and Genie and I fell into them. My heart jumped into my throat and I wanted to scream in panic. Luckily I was out in a second so earlier fears of being buried alive were put to rest again. Genie burst from the grave and struck Jafar angrily with another white bolt of magic then chained him and stuck him in a weaved barrel and stuck him with swords. I cringed and clenched my eyes shut at the sickening sound of knives slicing through flesh meeting my ears but Jafar easily escaped. Showing off by creating a large birthday cake out of nowhere and appearing out of the flames of the top candle.

Genie was now officially out of ideas and fully realized that we were sunk and he grabbed my hand and we tried to run. But we were in Jafar's limbo world and everywhere we ran he was there. We ran and ended up right in front of a Easter island head with Jafar's face carved into the stone and fell through a platform onto a bunch of red moving steps. As I looked up my eyes widened and my heart stopped for a few beats and I heat to kick start with a punch to my chest to get it beating again. Jafar sat on a golden throne in front of us as a colossal giant. I hopped up and Genie and I ran down the red steps trying our best to get as far away from Jafar as possible.

We fell down the steps when they suddenly stopped levitating towards Jafar's throne and he used the snake staff in his hand to shoot a bolt of burning red magic at us that licked the skin of my back and I yelped. Then Genie and I ran for it. But Jafar was in complete control of this level or whatever place he had taken us to do this song. No matter where we ran he was there; as a reflection in a mirror that just randomly appeared out of nowhere. Then as an old woman we ran up to ask for help, that I am pretty sure was from an old painting I saw in a poetry book back home but I can't be sure, then he floated behind us and became a giant then disappeared suddenly.

_You know your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough, and your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up. Let me __pontificate upon your sorry state. Your only second rate. Zaba-caba-dabra. Granny's gonna grab ya! Alakazam-da-mus, this things bigger than the both of us. So spare me your tremendous scare. You look horrendous in your underwear! And I can hardly wait to discombobulate, I'll send you back packing in a shipping crate! You'll make a better living with spinning plate. You're only second rate!_

Genie and I found us surrounded by a bunch of Jafar's. Then, a pair of his floating hands pulled down Genie's pants showing his red boxers underneath. But I didn't have time to feel embarrassed about it when Genie was suddenly flying away in a dozen different parts. I followed his dismembered body flying through the air where they were all put together again in a crate that was slammed on Genie's head. Then the box exploded and Genie and I were being thrown around violently on a spinning plate Jafar was spinning on a stick and then he spun it on his finger and we were in his secret lair in the palace.

It looked much like the movie just put in the reality of the universe. Jafar placed the black spindles over the crystal ball then placed Genie down onto a metal stand so the ball wouldn't fall. I wasted no time running to Genie's aid and I could see him watching me from inside the ball. I grabbed a piece of thick pottery and raised my hand to bring it down on the glass of the ball. My hand was stopped by Jafar's and he pulled me over to him using his magic. He took a firm grip on my wrist and I squirmed angrily in his grip. I looked up into his ugly mug with anger boiling over just begging to be let loose. Jafar held up a finger and tsked at me as if I was a child that had just snatched a cookie from the cookie jar before supper.

"Not so fast, phantom. We can't have you freeing the genie when I just spent the time to trap him."

I looked over and growled when I saw Abis Mal holding the black lamp. He smiled at me darkly and I scowled back.

"I'd wave goodbye since this will be the last time he sees you."

I stared up at Jafar with hate. "You won't get away with this."

"Why, I already am."

Jafar laughed and pulled me easily by my wrist to the door.

"Hey, do you think we could fit a few minutes into the plan so I can get a little 'alone' time with the girl."

I growled in disgust and kicked Abis Mal as hard as I possibly could. I grinned in satisfaction as he hit the wall and broke several pots. Jafar actually laughed.

"Most amusing, most amusing indeed. I know see how you could have survived on you own on the streets. Perhaps, I might keep you. You might be useful sometime down the line."

"I'd rather die," I spat baring my teeth and scowling so hard my entire face was becoming sore with the amount of muscles in use.

Jafar growled and dug his nails into the tender flesh of my wrist drawing blood, "I can arrange that."

Jafar glared at me and I found myself tied up in chains with my mouth gagged with white cloth. Jafar made me hover in the air and he pulled Abis Mal out of the pots.

"Come Abis Mal, we have other lives to ruin."

I cast one more sad look back at poor Genie stuck into that tiny little sphere and he stared back looking depressed and guilty. I looked away and bit into my gag angrily. I couldn't wait until we destroyed this guy!


	6. The Last Battle with Jafar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the musical, movie, TV series, or original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

I had been completely useless. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't escape, I couldn't help, and I couldn't even spat insults at Jafar or Abis Mal. All I could do was go limp and watch the events play out. Jafar transformed himself into a masked man and replicated himself several times to create the band of riders on black horses with glowing yellow eyes. Jafar tossed me roughly onto the saddle of his horse and he and Abis Mal took off to go kidnap the Sultan. The ride was rough and the hoof beats of the horses echoed the thumps of my madly beating heart. I had no control over this situation at all. At least, last time I knew exactly what to do to defeat Jafar. This time around I couldn't do anything to stop the treachery that was about to go down.

Several times I almost slipped out of the saddle but Jafar obviously had a purpose for me and would grab me fast enough to prevent a fall under the horse. It didn't take long to reach the falls with a little help from Jafar's magic. My heart jumped when we broke into the peaceful clearing and ran after the sultan. I hoped desperately that the sultan or better yet my brother would happen to glance at the right rider and see me. But, that sadly did not happen. The other riders swarmed the sultan and grabbed him and we ran off with him.

Aladdin immediately jumped into action, not before giving a well-deserved threat to Iago, and he and Carpet went flying after us. As we approached the falls my heart nearly leaped out of my throat as we plummeted and nearly crashed into the rocks. Wouldn't have been nearly as bad if my arms had been free to hold onto something; but, I didn't so I literally flew up into the air from lack of gravity then hit the saddle back down hard once the horses grew wings and took off. I was screaming wildly then hoping that Al on carpet would hear me. Jafar brought his fist down onto my back and I grunted in pain then let out a sob of pain and choked down my tears and stayed quiet.

Al had managed to grab the sultan and was trying to lose the gang of black horses. But Jafar summoned a vortex of water that sucked the sultan down with Carpet and Al fell into the pounding river. My heart leapt for the millionth time and my chest filled with pressure and anxiety making breathing difficult. I watched helplessly as my brother tumbled in the waves of the river but I smiled when he managed to latch onto a rock. But Abis Mal laughing cruelly kicked my brother in the face and he fell over the falls.

I screamed in horror through my gag as I watched my brother tumble. I was struck immobile in disbelief for a few precious moments then I leapt out of the saddle, still chained and gagged, out of Jafar's saddle and down the fall myself. My body tingled and the pressure in my chest and belly slowly increased the farther I fell. My chains and gag disappeared and I waited for the agonizing stab of the rocks under us. Then I felt the familiar feeling of magic and looked up dizzy and dazed from the fall as Jafar pointed his finger and levitated me and Al through the rocks to safety then dropped us back into the river.

The icy cold currents moving my body against my will suddenly perked my senses and my lungs took in a deep vital breath of warm Arabian air. I searched frantically for Al and found him just a little bit ahead of me. Remembering my swimming classes I moved with the currents and rushed up to Al's side and grabbed him as I would a drowning victim in a school pool.

The currents here were not nearly as bad as back on the fall but they still plunged my below the icy waters surface forcing me to take short deep gasping breaths and hold my breath for half a minute at a time, while still trying to hold Al's head out of the water. There was nothing I could do for us but let the current bob us along and hope we reached calm waters. After a few minutes of half drowning myself under the water we made it to a river bank where the water currents barely moved. With the last strength in me I swam the both of us to shore and draped Al on the shore line and dragged myself out of the water and laid myself against the warm rocks.

Al and I laid there on the shore, Al unconscious and I barely hanging onto consciousness. I was so exhausted. I hadn't felt this emotionally and physically drained since I first came into this universe. My best friends were being held captive by Jafar and I had to watch my little brother, my life and my family, tumble over a water fall nearly falling to his doom. I just wanted to find rest, just for an hour or two. Peace to think our situation through and remember what was going to happen. So I laid there on the smooth rocky shore line of the rive glancing at Al every other second to make sure he was alright, and I thought. Jafar was going to try to have us executed I knew that much. But parts of it were going fuzzy with my drowsiness and weakness.

How was he going to do it? Did Jafar have any other motive other than revenge on us? I couldn't remember and the more I thought it just reminded me how tired I was. Oh, how I wanted to just lie on the warm stone and dream my troubles away for a while. It wasn't my style, after living on the streets I had grown the habit of going into action more often than sitting on the sidelines, but I was so tired. I closed my eyes and without me noticing I slipped off into a deep sleep. Gentle shaking pulled me out of sleep and I found myself staring into the relieved face of Al.

"Al…Al, are you okay?"

He nodded then his face grew dark with anger.

"You were right; Iago's a traitor he set us up… How did you get here?"

I told him sluggishly about what happened with Genie and how Jafar had captured me and threw me over the falls to.

"We have to tell the guards now!"

"No!"

"No?! What do you mean no?"

"They won't believe us. Jafar is setting us up. It won't do us any good. We should just stick to the Abis Mal story."

Al looked at me unsure and slightly suspicious and I gave him a weary gaze of plead.

"Please, Al. Trust me."

I smiled very faintly and Al nodded his head heavily. We stood up and started the agonizingly long walk home. It was a three hour trek and by the time we reached the doors to the palace we were so exhausted we could barely keep our eyes opened. Raoul stood at the front gates his arms crossed.

"Raoul! The sultan-

"Seize them," Raoul shouted and three other guards appeared and restrained us.

"You are both under arrest for the murder of the sultan."

"What? No!"

But Al's cries when unheeded as they dragged us down to the palace dungeon and cuffed our wrists and ankles with manacles and interrogated us. We explained our story leaving out Jafar and Raoul scoffed at our story with disbelief.

"And then you two went over the water fall, eh. Then how did you survive."

I shook my head heavily and looked up into Raoul's face, "I don't know."

"How very convenient," Raoul said crossing his arms looking at us with the sternest yet eager expression I had ever seen.

"It's the truth," Al belted out passionately, "Why don't you believe us?"

"Because we know that you're lying," A familiar feminine voice called from the door to the palace dungeon.

"I found this in your sisters room," Jasmine said her voice cold and filled with anger and betrayal as she held out her father's turban that had quite a few slashes that by sight looked like they were delivered by a dagger, "My father's turban…slashed."

"You can't honestly think-

"I thought you loved me! I thought that I had gained a wonderful loving husband and a sister. But now I see that all you wanted was to rule Agrabah!"

"I never wanted-

"They shall die at dawn! For the murder of my father," Jasmine cried and ran off on the verge of sobbing. I glared hatefully after the Jafar replica. Now I remembered.

"Jasmine please," Aladdin cried desperately trying to run after her.

Raoul grabbed his shoulder and tossed him back against the wall.

"Not so fast! You're in my hands now street rats!"

If I had had more energy I would have given Raoul a piece of my mind. But as it stood that I could barely keep a steady standing position I was so tired and weak, I kept quiet. We stayed the rest of that night which was five hours in the dungeon. I was too tired to be worried. I fell asleep lying on Al's shoulder but I found no peace or rest in sleep. I woke up by the crow of the rooster at the rise of the sun and I stirred at the loud slam of the dungeon door being opened. I took a heavy glance at Al and he looked just as bad as I felt. His eyes were sunken in and his face was fallen in a grim and sour expression. If he had managed to find any sleep during the night it didn't look like it.

Raoul stood in the doorway and took a deep loud breath.

"Ah, dawn."

Al and I looked into the others eyes and we both shared a look of more sadness and weariness than actual fear. Our hands found one another and embraced tightly. Raoul dragged us out of the dungeon into an upper level where a fat man wearing a loincloth was sharpening a huge blade. Raoul motion for the guards behind us to stop and we stood still and watched Raoul with heavy eyes. The man judged the blade then held it up for Raoul, who had disappeared behind a corner and come back with a brown sack over his face showing his mouth and eyes, with pride. Raoul smiled and brushed his thumb against the blade then took a mighty swipe at a thick beam of wood sitting on two benches near him. It looked unaffected at first then the two cleanly cut pieces fell and Al and I gulped.

The Raoul escorted us to the official level of the palace where all royally sentenced executions took place. I looked over at Al often and he looked grim but determined. I knew that he believed that Jasmine wouldn't let this happen to us. But I knew the truth but I silently willed his spirit to grow to give him strength. I knew that if everything went as it was in the movie we would live. Yet, the knowledge that things could change with my existence made a shudder rack through me all the way to my bones. My heart beat heard in my chest as we approached the guillotine. It was a wooden head rest with a basket sitting underneath it to catch the execute d's head.

I thought that since Raoul hated me the most that he would kill me first. But the guard grabbed Al wrenching our hands that had been squeezing one another in a tight embrace apart, leaving empty cold air where Al's warm assuring hand had once been They forced him to his knees placed his head on the wooden rest and moved to slip the brown bag over his head.

"I'm right behind you," I said softly with bravery but dread.

It was so heart wrenching and nearly impossible to stand calmly while I watched my brother, whether he would or wouldn't get his head chopped off, get prepared for an execution.

"Wait."

I looked over and my face morphed into an expression that could have been used to make a Halloween mask. Aladdin's face lightened with hope and he cried in joyous tones.

"Jasmine! I knew you wouldn't go through with this."

Jafar leaned in, disguised as Jasmine, to Al's face and Al leaned up eagerly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, _street rats._"

Jasmines beautiful face showed the true person underneath as Jafar hissed out street rat in front of Aladdin's face. I still have no idea how the guard managed to miss that considering it was right in front of their faces but I still went insane and began to thrash and fight like a wild animal.

"Jafar! Its jaf-

Aladdin tried to make them see but he got the brown bag thrown over his face obscuring his vision for his trouble. I hoped that Iago was setting Genie free this second or it would be the worst day of my life and my life would be drawing to a close very soon. One of the guards were holding me despite my frantic thrashing while the other was keeping Al in place. Raoul smiled sickly and lifted the sword to chop through Aladdin's neck. All breath ceased and my body froze as the blade came down. Then like a bolt of lightning almost too fast to see a shape of blue swooped in and grabbed Al then came back around just as fast and scooped me up. Our manacles disintegrated and I eagerly pulled the bag off of Al's head.

Both Al and I grinned thankfully at our blue friend.

"Thanks for saving us," Al breathed in relief.

"Oh come on, Al, you know I had to. The no head look is just not you two's style."

I hugged onto Genie's arm tightly in thanks and took a deep cleansing breath in relief. Genie leaned over and briefly touched his cheek to my head then said, "For my next trick, bibbity, boppity, boo!"

Genie flew us onto one of the many golden roofs of the palace where all the others were waiting for us.

"And everyone is safe and sound."

Genie put us down and Jasmine rushed forward with a cry of joy and wrapped Al in a hug. Carpet ran up to me and I hugged her tightly and I even gave a hug to the sultan. Then last of all I gave Genie a bone crushing hugged rubbing my cheek against his chest.

"Thanks again Genie."

"Ah, don't mention it sweetheart."

Genie hugged me back resting his cheek on my head for a second then we pulled apart.

"There's someone else who wants to talk to you," Jasmine said with an akward but genuine smile gesturing to her leg.

Everyone looked and saw Iago hiding behind Jasmine's blue pant leg. He peeked out holding the fabric between his wings, "Hello."

"You set me up," Aladdin cried furiously, "How could you show your face? You're nothing but a-

"Aladdin," Jasmine said grabbing his hands to draw his attention, "Iago rescued us. He didn't have to but he did."

"Rescued? Him?"

"Please note did not have to but did," Iago said nodding his head quickly.

I stepped up to Iago drawing his attention from what he was about to say and held out my wrist Iago jumped onto it hesitantly and I lifted Iago up to my face.

"I haven't always liked you…and I never trusted you. But, you have earned my trust now Iago. Thank you for helping my family out."

I petted him on his belly softly and his feathers rumpled with pleasure.

"Ah, yeah," Iago said flattening his feathers back down, "Thanks…but…NOW WE SHOULD BE FLEEING FOR OUR LIVES IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

"No," Aladdin stated firmly, "We have to stop Jafar."

"But how," Jasmine asked hopelessly, "He's so powerful."

"His lamp," Genie said darkly, "You destroy Jafar's lamp. You destroy Jafar."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Iago flew from my shoulder to go over to Al and tap his shoulder, "Reality check, Jafar is large and IN CHARGE!"

"Ah yes. There's no telling what Jafar will do to Agrabah. We have a responsibility," The sultan stated with a tone of importance.

"Not me! I'm only responsible for me myself and nobody!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, and the sultan crowded onto carpet. It was difficult to cram two people onto her let alone three so I piggybacked with Genie.

"I understand Iago. You've done enough and thanks!"

Carpet took off with Genie flying close behind leaving Iago in the dust to take care of himself. We all landed in the throne room through one of the windows and hid behind one of the large pillars of sculpted stone. Jafar was discussing with Abis Mal about his third wish. Jafar wanted Abis Mal to use it to free him and he was using treasure as an incentive to make sure he got his wish. Treasure after priceless treasure was conjured before him and Abis Mal kept asking for more and more and more. First Jafar dropped a sunken ship full of gold into the throne room Genie had disguised himself as a wooden skeleton at the front of the boat and attempted to grab Jafar's lamp that way. He had no luck and appeared back to us empty handed with a shrug. Then Jafar conjured a sparkling giant ruby on a golden snake pedestal and Abis Mal overcome with greed left the lamp unguarded on the throne. We all widened our eyes at such a great break.

Genie tried stretching him arm through the various appearing treasures and almost grabbed it but his hand was crushed underneath a golden eagle statue and he withdrew his hand. Jasmine and her father tried to sneak out but drew back right after when a falling trunk of gold almost crushed them I shook my head at the amateurs and went to get the lamp myself. I expertly snuck up behind the throne and reached for the black lamp. Then Abis Mal noticed me and we ended up in a childish tug a war over the dumb lamp.

"The phantom?! Still alive! No!"

Jafar shot a fireball out of his hand and Abis Mal and I both went flying into the balcony of the throne room. The balcony crumbled at the impact and Abis Mal and I both scrambled to find the strong stone under out feet. We both failed and fell. No matter how many times it's happened to me falling never gets any easier. But luckily this time instead of icy cold suffocating water Genie was there to catch me as a sofa recliner.

"Thanks Genie. Now, where's the lamp?"

Jasmine flew in on Carpet and we all searched the garden of the palace for the lamp. We found it hanging by the handle on a branch with Abis Mal waving his stubby arms trying to grab it. It slid off the branch and landed underneath the tree. We flew on Carpet all eyes trained on the lamp when the earth shook and crumbled and the monstrous shape of Jafar rose from the ground. He honestly looked like the devil rising from hell. He laughed in our faces and his mere laugh had enough force to send us spiraling through the air into the garden. His laugh sounded like a wild hyena laughing into a stadium microphone at a football game. I winced at the volume but quickly recovered. My eyes widened as I saw Jasmine inching towards the lamp.

"Not so fast," Jafar shouted as he spotted jasmine hand outstretched just inches away from his lamp. He pointed his finger at her and blew a ball. Jasmine only just missed it and a hole had burned in the ground where she had been.

"Give it up Jafar, were obviously too much for you to handle," Al yelled out jeeringly.

"You! You're a fool to challenge me! I am all powerful," Jafar cried his hulking shape brooding over us. I actually cringed.

"Some all-powerful! You can't even get rid of two lowly street rats!"

"Al! You idiot! This is no time to be egotistical," I yelled angrily at my brother's stupidity.

"A problem I mean to rectify right now!"

Jafar reached for Aladdin and as I looked around for Genie I didn't notice that Jafar's hand had been reaching for me until it was too late to escape.

"Sid! Watch out!"

I looked up and was met with Jafar's blood red hand. He lifted me in his fist squeezing the breath out of me. I gasped in little wheezing breaths and wiggled in his hold.

"But which one to kill first? Ah, let's do the boy."

Then Jafar his face screwing up with effort squeezed Al. Al let out a scream that was quickly silenced then his skin swelled and became blue and in a flash Genie was sitting in Jafar's hand.

"He-he, got cha! Go Al!"

I looked down to see al riding on Carpet towards Jafar's lamp.

"No!"

Jafar angrily launched Genie into the ground and he skidded into the dirt leaving a deep gash in the earth where he had skidded.

"Genie," I cried out in terror and looked on with absolute dread when Jasmine went to his side and he didn't move when she shook him. I looked over at Al who was growing closer and closer to the lamp.

"Come ON AL! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Jafar growled at me then lifted an arm. The muscles in his arm flexed powerfully and sparks ran through his arm and he sent two circling orbs of fire at him.

"AL, LOOK OUT!"

But Carpet wasn't fast enough and the fireballs hit her and she froze and crashed into the ground. I growled in anger. My nostrils flared, my breath came out in growls, my fist clenched so hard it hurt and I in my anger I opened my mouth and bit down as hard as I possibly could into Jafar's hand. It felt strangely good to sink my teeth into his flesh after all he did to me and my friends and family. Boiling blood filled my mouth burning it and I pulled back satisfied with the scream of pain Jafar gave. He tried to throw me into the ground and kill me but I managed to free one of my arms and grab onto his gold cuffs.

I tried my best to latch onto Jafar's wrist but the gold was scalding hot and it was metal which made gripping it even harder. I knew that if Jafar threw me I had no choice. So I waited until he moved his arm down then I kicked against his wrist and fell. The fall was only ten feet only a story high with Jafar's arm down. But, because I had kicked from his wrist when I fell I fell at an angle and landed belly first on a thick tree branch. Then a heard a sickening crack and I screamed in agony. Something was broken there was no doubt. Breathing suddenly became nearly impossible and my brain and body was freaking out because I had no idea why. Then I pulled myself up crying in agony at the pain and felt the source of the pain. Just a light touch hurt so much and the skin felt like a water bed. I felt around the area and I realized with a rock plummeting into my stomach that I was bleeding internally.

I wanted to cry from the pain but I didn't. I jumped down from the tree landing on my feet but stumbled horribly. I looked over and saw Al stuck on a tower of rock that climbed high into the air. Jafar laughed menacingly and clapped his hands and the earth begun to crack showing lava beneath. Bits of the gorgeous green garden melted into the lava and I kneeled and gripped the grass tightly when my piece of land cracked and the other bits of land around it dissolved leaving me in the river of lava.

Jasmine, Genie, and Carpet were on one of the stable towers of rock. Al and I were floating bits of land in the lava. I ducked when a tower of the palace crashed into the lava sending a wave through it and shaking us horribly. Jafar laughed all the while he watched us struggle and Al try to reach over and grab his lamp.

"You shall never have my lamp! There's no one here to save you two this time," Jafar said with an evil grin.

"Hey Jafar! SHUT UP!"

I looked up and actually ginned ear to ear at the sight of Iago flying towards us. He bulleted past Jafar's head and straight for his lamp.

"Traitor," Jafar shouted in outraged and sent a bullet of flaming magic at Iago and barely missed him.

I silently cheered for Iago as he flew towards Al. It looked like he would make it then Jafar zapped Iago with magic and he hit the far side of the rocks and fell onto a little platform with the lamp beside him.

"No," I cried out weakly and moved my hand at my wound area. I was getting dizzy fast and the pain just kept getting worse and worse.

"Good help is just so hard to find these days, isn't it Aladdin," Jafar laughed cruelly.

I looked up at Iago and willed him with all the strength left in me to give Iago the strength to just kick the lamp into the lava. Iago twitched and his leg swung and hit the lamp knocking it over the edge and into the lava. I smiled with joy as Jafar's lamp melted into nothing but green poisoned liquid.

"My lamp! NO!"

Iago's little bit of rocks began to crumble and I was close enough to quickly crawl over and grab him before he fell into the lava and burned and died. I held the bird to my chest protectively as I would do with a baby and shakily with much effort stood. I looked down at the state of the suddenly fragile looking creature and stared up at Jafar with hate. One of the giant pillars of rock fell providing us a bridge to the wall of rock to climb. I tried to move as fast as I could but it was a challenge to move at even a slow pace. Aladdin soon came to my side and held my shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on, Sid. We've got to get out of here."

I nodded but found speaking to be a painful waste of air so didn't answer him. Climbing up the wall was absolute agony with every little groove and rock sticking out but for Iago's sake and my own a quickly climbed and ignored the bout of dizziness that threatened to knock me unconscious. Jafar screamed out above us as he slowly melted away from existence and the giant ravines he had created started to close themselves. We just barely managed to get out before the ravine closed on us, and I wouldn't have even made it of Al hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled out in time.

Then with magic sparks the garden was returned to its full beauty and peace and everything was right. I glanced around for Abis Mal but he must have managed to escape during that time somehow. I fell on my back and gasped desperately for air that I couldn't take in. Al grabbed my hand and stared at me concerned, "Sid?! Sid, what's wrong."

I didn't pay him any mind and looked down at Iago. He looked dead. A few tears fell down my eyes as I thought of how brave he was to have done that for us. The tears fell and stained his burnt feathers and I rubbed my face against his feathers in sadness.

"I don't understand, I thought genies couldn't kill."

A cough came from my chest and I looked down at a barely alive, but still alive Iago.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," Iago coughed weakly.

"Alright!"

"Oh Iago," Jasmine said with a grin.

"Wahoo! He's alive!"

I smiled at the festivities and hugged Iago tenderly. Then I gave a few heavy coughs that silenced everyone's cheers and I found that I couldn't breathe.

"Sid! SID!? What's the matter?"

I couldn't answer Al's worries because my exhaustion, lack of oxygen, and pain finally caught up to me and I fell limp and unconscious.


	7. Healing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the movies, TV series, musical, or original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

When I finally came out of warm and fuzzy unconsciousness I was aware of a tired ache in my bones. Not exhaustion from lack of rest but one sprouted from lack of movement. Every joint felt rusty and creaky and every limb felt like it weighed tons. I tried to pry my heavy eyelids and managed to open them enough to get a very fuzzy view of my surroundings. The first color I found was a bright blue and I stirred at the familiar shade.

"Genie," I asked pushing the satin covers that had been wrapped around my body like a cast out of my way and attempted to slowly sit up.

Warm hands gently urged my body back into rest onto the soft plush cushioned and body had no objections and moved back onto the mattress.

"Whoa there champ, take it easy."

"Genie, what happened? Where is everyone, are they okay?"

Genie smiled and tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Everybody's fine. We've all been worried sick about you, even Iago. Though, he won't admit it."

"Why?"

Genie gave a heavy sigh and sent me a look of stern relief.

"You were beaten up pretty badly. We were worried that you weren't going to make it. You broke one of your ribs and it slightly punctured your lung. You had a lot of internal bleeding and I was worried that I would lose you from it."

I sat silently drinking in the information Genie had given me then shakily asked, "Am I okay?"

Genie grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

"You're going to be just fine."

"So…you saved me," I asked with a grin of gratitude. Genie smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I couldn't let you die, could I? But you're going to have to rest until you're healed. It took me awhile, would have taken a second if I still had phenomenal cosmic powers, but I set your rib in place and stitched up your lung and cleaned up all the internal bleeding and replaced it with fresh blood. Your bone has to heal on its own; I can't do anything about that."

I smiled up and Genie and squeezed his hand, "Thank you Genie, you saved my life… I owe you big time now."

"No, you set me free. I'll always be indebted to you for that," Genie replied with a smile.

I gave him a humble grin then very slowly and tenderly moved myself into a sitting position.

"How long was I out?"

"About a week and a half."

"What! No wonder I'm so groggy. So…does this mean I'm condemned to the bed for a while?"

Genie nodded sympathetically. I groaned and punched the sides of the bed I was in. Then I sighed resignedly and lolled my head on the pillow.

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks at the most."

I sighed but accepted my fate and Genie stood up from my bedside and tucked the blankets that I recognized were from my bed and he turned to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Don't leave me here!"

Genie chuckled and leaned against the doorway, "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to go tell Al that you're up. I promised him that I would when he wouldn't shut up and leave me alone to work."

I chuckled and winced at the slight pain in my chest.

"Okay, but come back!"

I laid in bed enjoying the feel of my large plush bed after so much excitement. I knew then that I had missed a week and a half but the events were still fresh in my mind and the bed seemed to soothe the stress of my wound and my tired mind. The doors swung open with a slam and Al ran in followed by a worried Jasmine and Carpet.

Al ran to the side of the bed and kneeled grabbing my hand.

"Hey, sis. How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. Thanks to Genie, that is."

"You're not in pain are you," Jasmine asked patting my other hand briefly.

I looked over at Jasmine and shook my head, "No. Just a little sore."

"Don't scare us like that," Al scolded squeezing my hand.

"Believe me Al I don't enjoy putting you guys in a world of worry and myself in a world of pain."

"There's someone else who wants to say hello," Al said with a smile and moved to allow Carpet who was carrying a pillow into the room to my side. Iago sat on the pillow and Carpet set it down on my side under my arm. I leaned up and allowed Carpet to give me a hug and lifted my free arm to hug her back then relaxed back into my plush mattress.

"Hey fly girl, hey turkey."

"Hi, kid."

I looked down at Iago and moved my arm to gently stroke his head.

"How is the brave parrot doing?"

"The brave parrot is lounging in the lap of luxury enjoying being pampered and tended to," Iago all but purred leaning his head into my hand.

"I'm glad. I wish that I found happiness in lazing around since I'm going to be doing a lot of it," I replied sourly.

"Don't worry," Al said with a smile, "We'll all make sure that your kept entertained. Right guys," Al asked looking at everyone.

"Mhmm," Jasmine said with a smile, "We'll make sure of it."

"Thank you guys, but you don't have to fuss."

"I'm your brother, it's my job to fuss and annoy you."

I gave Al a weak glare with a gracious smile and let myself sink completely into the bed.

"I think Sid needs some more rest," Jasmine said moving towards the door.

"Your right. Get well soon, sis," Al said pecking my forehead and leaving with Jasmine.

Carpet and Genie stayed behind. Iago looked up at me from the pillow and then said with a groan, "Don't you tell this to anybody but…thanks for saving my tail from the lava back there."

"Thank you," I said with a smile continuing to pet Iago softly.

"I was right; you are a lot prettier when you're nice."

"Well, thank you," I said with a smile and a roll of my eyes. I looked up at Genie who was watching us with a fond smile and I smiled shyly.

"Genie…I-I can't even begin to tell you thankful I am. I know we're friends but…you saved my life. If you weren't here…I wouldn't be here. I feel like thank you isn't enough to show my gratitude but for now it's all I got."

Genie grinned from ear to ear and patted my shoulder, "Sid, it was my pleasure to play operation on you,: Genie said poofing up an operation board with me as the patient and stuck the pen in only to have the buzzer go off, "Besides, it would have been a tragedy if we lost you. I was merely doing my duty."

I smiled gratefully at him and sighed contently. "You'll stay with me, right?"

"As often as I can," Genie replied with a grin.

"You to," I asked Carpet and she nodded with a smile.

"How about you Iago, you gonna stick with me?"

"Yeah, why not. We'll be sick buddies."

"Cool," I said with a giggle.

True to their word everybody came and visited me over my healing days. Al would come in bringing news of what happened to him that day and we would share a laugh and joke back and forth. Jasmine would come in and we would talk nonchalantly about things while she brushed out my hair or I brushed hers. The sultan would bring scrolls from the library and we would discuss Agrabah business. I had accepted the position as Grand Vizier on a couple of conditions. That I would be allowed to roam about the streets and continue on with my life as I had been doing, and that if there was action outside the walls of the palace that Al was on I was allowed to go with him. The sultan agreed to the terms and he had come in daily to ask for advice or discuss plans of actions for certain issues. Luckily, Agrabah was a relatively peaceful kingdom so at that time there was no issues that really needed urgent action taken.

I knew Al would turn it down. He didn't like to be confined to one place. He liked to roam and explore, like me. Only, I could handle being in one space for a while if I was given freedom to roam. Just the notion that I had freedom was enough when I was stuck in the palace with work. A lot of grand vizier work was royal scrolls, not writing them thank goodness, but I had to look them over to make sure they were all correct and if they weren't I had to change them until they were. I didn't mind it so much, it wasn't that bad. Iago had been overjoyed and said that he was no my right hand parrot and my adviser. I scoffed at him but let him believe whatever he wanted.

Carpet and Genie rarely left throughout the entire period I was on bed rest. Every day they went out of their way to make me smile and forget I was bed ridden. I did get to move around to use the bathroom but Genie forbade me from taking baths until the second week because the incision he had made to repair me still hadn't fully closed. My heart swelled with love at all the effort my friends and family were going to just to make me feel better. I was absolutely in love with Genie's comedy. Every day he came up with something funnier that made me laugh my troubles away.

Then other times he was soft and gentle and just sat and we would have a genuine conversation with one another that wasn't filled with jokes or gags. Carpet would bring in little birds from the sky for me to look at and we would play board games. Nine out of ten Carpet would win but I managed to win every once in a while. Genie usually refrained from playing because he was an extremely sore loser and would throw a fit when he lost, meaning he would be silent and pouting off in the corner. Iago was Iago and he would grumble and be grouchy most of the time but I began to warm up to it and actually began to enjoy his sarcasm, if it wasn't directed at me or being just flat out mean. Plus, he started to perch on my shoulder whenever I was around so I guessed that even though he didn't show it he really liked me.

It took me about a month before Genie said I could move around and even then he told me no daredevil stunts with Carpet and to refrain from even running lest I wanted to reopen my wound. That was about a week ago. Nothing has really been happening now and I wonder what's coming next. I know that the third movie can't be coming already but whatever does come, _I'll be ready for it._

Sid leaned back at her desk cracking her sore fingers. She slapped the book cover shut and stared at her finished work. It had taken her awhile but here it was: the fruit of her labors. A book complied of her entire story thus far. She wasn't sure why she had started it but once she had started she found that she was really enjoying it. In a way, she was finally able to tell somebody of her life even if in this case it was just a book. A few hundred pages were left for her to write in and she flipped through them staring at the white parchment as they flew by across her fingertips.

"Ooh, what's that?"

Sid slammed the book shut and swiveled around to stare at Genie with shock but defensive annoyance.

"It's none of your business."

"Is it your diary," Genie asked teasingly floating into the air grinning down at her on his back.

"Yes, and if you look at it I will chop your fingers off."

"Sheesh, that's a little much."

"Just don't touch it," Sid snapped shortly then threw her book into a drawer of her desk and locked it with a silver key that she tucked into her shoe.

"Any reason you came in," Sid asked much more kindly leaning against one of the posters of her bed.

"I was going to see if you wanted to walk with me through the gardens."

"Sure, I'll go."

"Let's go."

Genie and Sid took a leisurely walk through the gardens talking aimlessly about how beautiful it was.

"The flowers are gorgeous. My parents used to grow dozens of rose bushed in the backyard and where I came from that was a luxurious garden. But this one tops it easily. I wonder if the sultan ships them in or he actually breeds the flowers together to get all these different types of flowers."

"Did you just say breed," Genie asked holding in a snort of laughter behind his fist.

Sid turned and gave the blue genie a strange questioning look, "Yeah, you can breed flowers to."

"You can?"

"Um…yes. That's what pollen is, you know. It's actually flower semen and gardeners breed flowers by sprinkling pollen from the plants they want on another plant and they can breed a new species of flowers."

"How, do you know this," Genie asked in short precise fragments.

"I learned it in school."

"Oh…can we move away from the flowers now."

Sid laughed out loud. "Come on Genie, it's not gonna hurt you."

"Hey! You're the one who messed up my perception of pollen through your little school lesson."

"I didn't do anything; it's your own mindset that controls how you perceive things. Not me."

"Blah, blah, blah, just keep your flower semen to yourself."

Sid frowned at Genie with puckered lips but didn't reply.

They talked a bit more laughing then they retired. Genie walked Sid to her room then puffed into his lamp. Sid placed his lamp on her desk then got ready for bed. As she climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers her mind was filled with thoughts of what could possibly happen to her now to make her life any more interesting. Sid knew that she wouldn't have to worry. In this universe every day promised to bring some new adventure for her to keep her occupied.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty weak but I promise that the next part in the series will be much more exciting and fun. Hoped you like it and the next "sequel" will be up shortly. :)**


End file.
